Do You Believe Me Now?
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: Based on the song Do You Believe Me Now? by Jimmy Wayne. I heard this song and I had to write it...Lucky quit his job as Jason's assistant and Elizabeth is hired to take his place. Will his choice to quit be the worst decision Lucky has ever made? LIASON
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Do You Believe Me Now?**

**Tidbits: The 1999 fire never happened. Lucky quit working for Jason and went to work for Luke. Elizabeth ended up taking Jason up on the offer to work there and quit her job working at Kelly's.**

**Present Day (October 31, 1999)**

The sun is shining, the temperature through the town is just right, and she's got so much going on that she had to get up early just to keep up. Pulling herself out of bed, Elizabeth trudges to her shower to take a long hot bath.

She'll be eighteen soon and she couldn't wait. Her body fully relaxed and ready to face the day, Elizabeth walks back into her bedroom. With Bombshel's song 19 and Crazy blaring on her stereo, Elizabeth gets ready for her extremely busy day.

First stop is work. She had to go over the inventory so Jason would know what he needs to restock on and make sure that he's not too backed up on his orders. Blow drying her hair and throwing it up into a loose ponytail, Elizabeth throws on her blue denim jeans and dark green spaghetti strap before grabbing her Nike high-tops and slipping it on. She was halfway out the door when her cellphone started to ring, making her realize that she forgot it on the desk.

"Yes?" she answers, walking out of her room.

"Hey, its me." her boyfriend replies. "You heading down to the club?"

"Not yet. I have a four hour shift today." Elizabeth reminds him as she gets into her car. "I won't be at the club until tonight."

"Its Halloween." he points out. "I thought we'd be spending it together."

"I know, but I just have so much going on." Elizabeth apologizes. "I have to work and then Gram wants me to help her at the hospital for the afternoon."

"Are you still going to wear the costume?" he questions, she can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, I'll be wearing the costume we picked out." Elizabeth assures. "I'm running behind, I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

Ending the call, knowing that he wasn't happy with her, Elizabeth started up her car and headed to the bike shop. Blaring her radio, Elizabeth sang along to every song as she made her way to work. Halloween is one of her favorite holidays, dressing up and being something you're not for a night, its pretty tempting. Grabbing her jacket from the passenger seat, she shrugged into it before getting down and walking inside. She'll make it up to Lucky tonight, for now its time to work.

"Thanks for coming in." Jason says when he sees her. "I really want to get things settled before Christmas."

"I'm sure we can get it together well before then." Elizabeth laughs softly, tossing her jacket on the back of her chair. "Mike coming in today or is he still playing the silent partner?"

"What do you think?" Jason counters with a smirk. "We shouldn't be here for that long."

"I don't mind, really." Elizabeth assures, grabbing the clipboard from the drawer. "Its not like I'm the one actually fixing the vehicles."

"Good point." Jason chuckles. "Let me know if you need help."

The normally quiet garage filled with music as Elizabeth turned up the radio and started working. Jason has grown used to the blaring melodies while he works. He noticed that she concentrated better with music in the air and soon enough he adapted to the change. It was like that whenever they were both working. They've both grown used to it and welcomed the calm surroundings.

"She's working again?" Emily eyes Lucky curiously. "I thought she had the day off."

"I did too, but apparently she had to go in today." Lucky grabs the wash cloth from the sink to wipe down the bar. "I don't know. Maybe her working at the bike shop isn't such a good idea."

"Come on, so she's working, what's the big deal?" Juan questions, not getting why they were so fired up. "The money's good and she does need to make rent."

"Oh sweet, sweet Juan." Emily shakes her head, slipping her hand into his. "Don't try to understand now. Lets just help get this place ready for tonight."

Carly's sitting with Michael in the living room of the Quartermaine estate, her mind on Jason and wondering what he's up to. Nothing she wanted has come true and she couldn't help but wonder if things would ever fall into place. Being married to AJ was never supposed to happen, yet it did and she was still trying to figure out what to do to change that.

"You know, your daddy loves you so much." Carly says with a smile, softly bouncing Michael on her lap. "I don't know how, but I will get our family back together. I promise you that, sweet boy."

Glancing at the clock and back at her son, Carly got an idea, prompting a sly smile to touch her lips. No time like the present, right? She may not be getting her family right then, but it didn't mean that she couldn't lay a little ground work. She won't bring Michael though, that was just cruel. So, instead of taking her son with her, Carly gave him to Leticia and got ready to head to the garage. She was taken aback when she heard music blaring from inside.

"Jason hates music." Carly mutters to herself as she opens the door. "What the hell?"

"Oh please!" Elizabeth laughs, throwing Jason a hand towel. "I do not act that way."

"Yes, you do." Jason chuckles. "Whenever you're writing the inventory, you bite your lip and stare at it so intently like you're taking a test."

"I do not!" Elizabeth protests, laughing at herself. "Even if I do, at least I don't sit like a statue."

"You're just making that up." Jason tosses his rag on the cart, finished with the last bike for the day.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth scoffs. "For three hours straight, you didn't even flinch while you were going over the numbers. You were completely rock solid."

Having enough of the little bonding moment, Carly cleared her throat, gaining the other two's attention.

"Carly." Jason looks at her intently. "Is Michael okay?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to come see you?" Carly says sweetly, walking over to him. "You know, I got this cute pirate costume for Michael. You're going to love him in it."

"We talked about this." Jason sighed, pulling her to the side. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Carly looks at him innocently. "Michael misses you so much. I miss you too."

"You chose things to be this way." Jason points out. "Just let go Carly."

"No." Carly says firmly. "I refuse to believe that we can't be a family."

"I don't want to do this right now." Jason pinches the bridge of his nose. "I've said all I have to say. You have to go."

"Jason, we love you. We're a family."

"Jase, I'm heading out." Elizabeth calls to him. "Will I see you tonight at Luke's?"

"Yeah." Jason smiles slightly. "I'll see you there."

"Great." Elizabeth grabs her jacket. "See you later then."

"Who is that?" Carly snaps as the door closes behind Elizabeth. "Is she the reason you don't want to fight for us?"

"She works for me." Jason says sternly. "You and I both know why things will never work between us. Just let it go, Carly."

"We're good together." Carly insists. "We can be great if you just fight for us."

"I fought and I'm done." Jason shakes his head. "Its time you got that."

Getting to the hospital, Elizabeth changes into the nice witch outfit for the little kids in the pediatric wing. She promised her grandmother that she'd help with the children, hopefully making their Halloween a little more enjoyable. Lucky has called a few times, but she didn't have time to answer any of his calls. She was too busy and she'd be seeing him that night.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, I'm so glad you could help me today." Audrey says softly, hugging her. "I'm sure the kids will truly appreciate it."

"Its no problem, really." Elizabeth smiles, watching the little kids playing. "I love the idea of helping them enjoy the holiday."

"Well, for what its worth, I'm glad you could be here." Audrey hands her the face paint. "Go have fun."

"Okay." Elizabeth laughs softly, walking into the pediatric wing.

Luke's was coming along so nicely. The Halloween bash was going to the best in Port Charles history, they'd make sure of that. Lucky was walking around with his brother Nikolas, making sure things were set for the night. The band is already setting up and soon people will be arriving and the party will start. Emily and Juan have gone home to get ready, promising to come back and help out once they were dressed. His father is in the back, handling some kind of business, leaving the preparations to Lucky.

"If you really want to see her, why not go down to the hospital?" Nikolas suggests. "I'm sure they can use another volunteer."

"No. I have the club to get ready and she won't like it if I went down there." Lucky shakes his head, fixing the center pieces. "I'll see her tonight."

"I know this may be crazy to ask, but is everything okay with you two?"

"Honestly?" Lucky sighs. "I don't know. Normally the answer would be most definitely, but its been so hard lately."

"Since she took over your job at the bike shop?" Nikolas guessed.

"She loves working there." Lucky defends. "But the hours leave a lot to be desired."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Nikolas questions, knowing that he was conflicted about something.

"She loves the salary." Lucky shakes his head. "Not that I blame her, Jason does pay well. I wouldn't want to talk her out of doing something she likes."

"Then what's the problem?" Nikolas counters. "You're not making any sense."

"I guess I just miss spending real time with her." Lucky says as he plops down on the stool. "When she worked at Kelly's it was easy because I could hangout there, but I can't at the bike shop."

"Ah, now I get it." Nikolas shakes his head. "You miss having her all to yourself."

"That makes me selfish, doesn't it?"

"No. That makes you a boyfriend that's in love with his girl." Nikolas laughs softly. "You'll be okay. Its only been a month, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess."

Elizabeth got home with a couple hours to spare before she had to be at the club. She wasn't too happy with the outfit, but it was the only one they agreed on. She'll be the Sandy to his Danny. She hoped that it would be the innocent Sandy, but no...its the leather wearing Sandy. Pouring herself into the leather dress and jacket, heels to match, Elizabeth curled her hair to complete the look. By the time she was done with her hair and makeup, it was time to meet up with Lucky.

"Finally!" Lucky wrapped his arms around her, already dressed up as the jock Danny. "Everyone's already here."

"Sorry. Took a little longer for me to get my hair the right way." Elizabeth smoothed her hair with one hand. "I think its good enough."

"You look beautiful." Lucky assures, hearing his father calling to him. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be at the bar." Elizabeth says, walking that way while he made his way to his father by the stage. "Jason, hey!"

"Wow." Jason looked her over. "Do I know you?"

"Very funny." Elizabeth nudged him. "Its Halloween."

"Right." Jason shook his head. "In my opinion, its a pointless holiday."

"You obviously have never learnt the true meaning of Halloween." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "Its not about the candy. Its about the one night that we all get to put on a new face and live out our wildest dreams without being looked down on by society."

"Why wait for a holiday?" Jason counters. "Why not be who you want to be, every day of the year?"

"So technical." Elizabeth smiles, shaking her head. "So you."

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Sandy from the movie Grease." Elizabeth says matter-of-factly. "And you have no idea who I'm talking about."

"Not at all." Jason chuckles. "But you look good."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says softly, both oblivious to Lucky's watchful eyes as he talks to his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Suggestions would be helpful.**

**-ROCkER**


	2. Chapter 2

The music is blaring in the jazz club and everyone in attendance was really getting into the celebration. All around are witches and ghouls, rock stars and vampires, it was truly a sight to see. Elizabeth looked around, drink in hand, trying to find Lucky. The night is half over and she has yet to spend any real time with her boyfriend. Just as she was about to go looking for him again, their song came on over the speakers that were sprawled all throughout the club. A smile on her face, Elizabeth turned to see him standing in the center of the room. Spotlight focused on him.

"Nice touch." Elizabeth says softly, molding into his embrace. "I love you!"

"I love you!" Lucky says with conviction, kissing her softly before letting her rest her head against his chest. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween." she returns, closing her eyes as she listens to the song.

Its moments like this that has her falling in love with him all over again. Every time he holds her in his arms, Elizabeth feels like the only woman in the world and she relishes in it. The room seemed to melt away as they swayed to the music, nothing and no one else mattered. As their song came to an end, they pulled away slightly, kissing each other before pulling away completely.

"Sorry I've been busy." Lucky sighs, walking with her to the bar. "Dad's just going through some staffing changes."

"Its okay." Elizabeth assures. "Look around. Its not like I'm running short on people to hangout with while you're helping your dad."

"Guess you've got a point." Lucky got their drinks from the bartender, handing Elizabeth her drink. "Wanna go outside for some fresh air?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles, holding hands with him as he guided her through the crowd. They made it to the door when his dad called to him. "Go. Its okay. I'll wait for you under the awning."

"I won't be long." Lucky kisses her cheek before sprinting to his dad.

Laughing softly, Elizabeth grabs her coat from the spot she put it before walking outside. "What a surprise."

"Hey." Jason smiles slightly. "Taking a break?"

"Its pretty stuffy in there." Elizabeth confirms. "Leaving?"

"Not just yet." Jason shakes his head, putting his hands in his pockets. "Having fun?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"No." Jason looks at her intently. "You're not."

"Okay, so maybe not a lot of fun, but I am having fun."

"Good." Jason still can't get used to her in that outfit. "Just so you know, I'm going to be late to work tomorrow. I have some things to handle with the bank."

"Okay." Elizabeth shrugs. "I already know what has to get done. I think I can handle doing it without you."

"Good to know." Jason took out the keys to the garage and handed it to her. "I made you a copy."

"Thanks." she takes out her keyring and hooks the garage key to it before putting it back in her pocket. "Do you know how late you're going to be?"

"Not sure." Jason admits. "But I will be there as soon as I can."

"Elizabeth?" Lucky calls to her, a little taken aback by them being alone outside the club. "Jason."

"Hey." Jason greets Lucky before turning to Elizabeth. "I should get inside. If anything just call my cell."

"I will." Elizabeth assures, turning to Lucky when Jason walks away. "What?"

"Nothing." Lucky shakes his head. "Lets take a walk."

"Cowboy!" Luke calls to Lucky just as they passed the door. "I need you in here."

"Dad!" Lucky groans, seriously rethinking his choice to work there. "We're in the middle of something."

"I respect that Cowboy, I do, but I need you in here." Luke say seriously. "You don't mind, do you Lizzie?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth assures. "Anything I can help with?"

"Now that you ask, there is something you can do." Luke shakes his head. "Come on in and I'll show you."

To Lucky's dismay, Elizabeth took his hand and guided him back into the club behind Luke. He knows that she's just being her, always wanting to help, and he shouldn't be bothered by it. The problem was that he is bothered by it because he hasn't spent any time with her all night, aside from their dance, and he just wanted some time alone because they wouldn't see much of each other the next day. While he'll be cleaning up the club with the other workers, she'll be at the bike shop.

Sucking it up, Lucky got to work on what his father needed done while Elizabeth followed Luke to where he needed her. Turned out that he needed her to take over the teen bartender while the guy took a much needed break. After Luke explained everything to Elizabeth, she tied on an apron.

"You're a true heaven-sent." Luke comments, wiping up a puddle on the bar. "You sure you can handle serving drinks for the next half hour?"

"I got it, Luke." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I was a waitress remember?"

"Of course." Luke smirked. "Give me a shout if you need anything."

By the end of the night, the only real time Lucky and Elizabeth spent together was their dance. After promising his father that he'd be in bright and early, Lucky drove Elizabeth to her apartment. It was another reason why he wishes they lived together. With both of them working, they hardly get to see each other. Standing in front of her door, Lucky could see that she was beat and swallowed his need to spend time with her.

"I'm probably going to be swamped all day with the clean up." Lucky sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "How about we have dinner at Eli's?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Dinner at Eli's sounds perfect."

"Okay." Lucky kisses her softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth smiles, watching him leave before walking into her apartment and calling it a night.

Nestling into the warmth of her bed, Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. After the long day she just had, she desired nothing more than to be in the warmth of her comforter, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber. Her dreams keeping her company until the morning rays showered over her and the new day began. After taking a long hot shower, Elizabeth got dressed and headed straight for Kelly's. She had a good twenty minutes before she had to be at the bike shop to start her shift.

"Hey, Liz!" Emily called to her as Elizabeth walked into the diner. "Are you heading to the club?"

"Work." Elizabeth concedes, walking up to the counter. "Hi Tammy...can I get a large cup of coffee to go?"

"Want some chocolate muffins?" Tammy questioned, pouring the cup of coffee. "Its hot out of the oven."

"Mm, yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Two."

"Okay." Tammy puts it all in a bag, taking her money and giving Elizabeth her change before walking to another customer.

"You're working a lot lately, huh?" Emily comments, walking out of the diner with Elizabeth.

"Well, yeah." Elizabeth shrugs. "Jason's trying to get everything flowing smoothly by Christmas."

"Right." Emily shakes her head. "You like working there?"

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth eyes her intently. "Why don't you just come out and say what you want to say?"

"I just think that you work too much." Emily admits. "We don't hangout that much anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I really like working at the shop." Elizabeth says softly. "We'll hangout on my birthday, right?"

"Of course." Emily smiles slightly. "See you later."

"You bet." Elizabeth hugs her before walking off to her car and driving to work.

Getting to the bike shop, Elizabeth unlocked the door and let herself in. Flipping the light switch, she got straight to work. Most of the inventory is accounted for, but now she had to place orders and double check that customers were informed that their bikes were ready. She was in the middle of placing orders when the door opened and closed.

"I thought you were going to be la..." Elizabeth stopped her sentence when she saw the blonde woman from the day before. "You're not Jason."

"Obviously." she says plainly. "Neither are you. Where is he?"

"Not here." Elizabeth says, hanging up the phone. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me where he is." Carly says, closing the distance between them. "And then, you can quit."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"Jason's mine." Carly states, glaring at Elizabeth. "So don't get any ideas, little girl."

"First of all, I have a boyfriend." Elizabeth crosses her arms over her chest. "And secondly, Jason doesn't belong to anyone. No one owns another person."

"You know what, tell me where Jason is or shut your face." Carly snaps. "I don't have time for your mouth."

"Well, miss bitchy, Jason's not here and I'm not telling you where he is." Elizabeth meets Carly's glare with one of her own. "Either leave a message or leave. Your choice."

"Jason doesn't want you." Carly says sternly. "You're nothing but a well paid assistant muffin face and you're wasting your time if you think otherwise."

"Ms. Webber?" a voice calls from the doorway. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Hey Johnny!" Elizabeth greets the guard. "She was just leaving. Could you show her out?"

"Mrs. Quartermaine, right this way." Johnny holds open the door for her. "Don't make it any harder than it has to be."

"This isn't over, brat." Carly spat. "Not by a long shot."

"Whatever madam delusional." Elizabeth shrugs, watching as the irate woman is guided out of the shop by Johnny.

Jason was finally done with the bank and headed to Kelly's for some lunch. Knowing Elizabeth's work habits, Jason picked her up her usual and decided to have lunch there. When he got to the shop, he found out that Carly was there from Johnny, making a mental note to talk to Carly later.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would." Jason says, putting the food down before shrugging out of his jacket. "I brought food."

"You're forgiven." Elizabeth laughs softly, walking over to the food. "It smells so good."

"How far have you gotten?"

"I placed the orders for the inventory we're low on and I called the owners to let them know that their bikes were being delivered by tonight." Elizabeth says as she opens her container. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah." Jason shakes his head, following her to their improvised table. "What do you have left to do?"

"Um, filing." Elizabeth shrugs. "I don't have much else until the shipment arrives."

"You have the next two days off, right?" Jason asks, going over what he needs to do in his mind.

"Yeah." Elizabeth says after swallowing the spoonful she had in her mouth. "You still haven't given me an answer, you know."

"An answer about what?"

"My birthday party." Elizabeth reminds him. "I asked you to come and you said you'd let me know."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Jason shakes his head. "I might not stay for long though."

"I know." Elizabeth laughs softly. "You're not exactly the party type."

"Eat your food." Jason tosses her a napkin, laughing as she laughs harder.

"Whatever you say." Elizabeth tosses the napkin aside. "Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason finished eating first and got to work on the new bikes that were brought in. Ever since Elizabeth started working there, he has had a whole lot more customers coming in. It didn't surprise him because she handed out flyers and coupons, she even went as far as posting an ad in the newspaper and having the reporters mention the shop on the six o'clock news every day for two weeks. Looking over at her, Jason couldn't help but wonder what his shop would be like had she not taken Lucky's place after he quit. He wasn't exactly for it at first, but she talked him into it.

_"You want his job?" Jason looked at both teenagers intently. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, why not?" Elizabeth counters. "I've helped Lucky from time to time, I know how to do his job, and you need someone sooner rather than later. Why not me?"_

_"The hours are going to be long until I can get this place running smoothly." Jason tries to explain. "I'll need someone on-call until Christmas."_

_"Like I said, why not me?" Elizabeth says, Lucky simply looking at her in hidden shock. "I could use the higher salary and you won't have to train me."_

_"It would be more convenient." Jason agrees. "If you're sure..."_

_"I'm sure!" Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I can start tomorrow morning."_

_"Okay." Jason shakes his head. "You're hired."_

_"Really?" Elizabeth looks at him a little surprised, both oblivious to the fact that Lucky said 'really' at the same time she did. "I have the job?"_

_"If you want it, sure." Jason says sincerely. "You can start tomorrow at seven."_

_"You won't regret it!" Elizabeth says, smiling brightly. "I'm going to be the best employee you've ever had."_

"Number seven." Elizabeth sighs, running her hand over the seat of the motorcycle Jason just finished fixing. "Someday."

"Number seven?" Jason says curiously, standing up from the bike he was fixing.

"Oh, uh..." Elizabeth laughs softly. "You ever heard of a bucket list?"

"Things you want to do before you die." Jason shakes his head. "Yeah, I've heard of it."

"Well number seven on my list is to ride a motorcycle." Elizabeth explains, diverting her gaze back to the bike. "I was just imagining what it would be like if I got the chance to do it."

"I have my bike outside." Jason says as he wipes his hands. "I can take you if you want."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "Right now?"

"Sure." Jason shrugs as he tosses the rag on the cart. "I'm ahead of schedule with the bikes. I can spare a few hours to take you riding."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "For how long though? I have dinner plans with Lucky at eight."

"We can ride for as long as you want." Jason holds out her jacket for her to take before shrugging into his own. "Ready?"

"Definitely." Elizabeth follows him out of the shop, oblivious to her cellphone vibrating on the desk. "Wow...your bike is nicer than a lot of the ones that come into the shop."

"Here." Jason holds out the helmet for her.

"What about you?" Elizabeth counters, hugging the helmet to her chest. "Don't you need one?"

"Have we met?" Jason smirks, arching his eyebrow at her teasingly.

"Right." Elizabeth straps the helmet on before straddling the bike. "I'm ready."

"Scream if you don't like something, okay?" Jason says before starting up the bike once he gets the okay from her.

Once the engine starts up, Elizabeth could feel her heart racing to the feel of the bike roaring to life. Her grip on Jason went from his shoulders to his waist as the bike went faster and faster. With the wind blowing hard past her ears, it was difficult for Elizabeth's usually crowded brain to think of anything but the bike beneath her and the man in front of her. It seemed as if the world was exploding around them and they were driving as fast as they possible could. The adrenaline rush was amazing at that point.

"Still not answering?" Emily asked Lucky, who was calling Elizabeth for the fifth time in the last three hours.

"No." Lucky sighs, hanging up the phone and picking up the rag to wipe down the last of the tables. "Still getting voicemail."

"Maybe they got more bikes to work on." Emily suggested, helping him by pushing chairs in. "I'm sure she'll call once she checks her phone."

"Yeah." Lucky agrees, walking over to another table. "Even if she doesn't call, I'll still be seeing her for dinner."

"Exactly." Emily shakes her head. "So what else do you need to get done?"

"Just sweeping." Lucky says as he wipes down the last table. "But I can handle it. Go be with Juan, we'll check you guys for dessert later."

"Okay." Emily shrugs into her coat before hugging Lucky. "She'll call. I'm sure of it."

Lucky waited for her to leave before he started sweeping the floor. The rest of the workers were either fired or off already and he had this last task before he called it a night too and went home to get ready for his date. Working for his father had its perks, but it was also a downer on his relationship with Elizabeth. In this last month, they have seen each other every couple days during the morning and five nights a week during their dinner dates. They had to make more time for each other.

"That was..." Elizabeth smiled brightly as she handed him the helmet. "...there's seriously no words for what that was like."

"I know what you mean." Jason agrees, unlocking the door so they could get back into the shop. "Its how I get away."

"That's understandable." Elizabeth walks over to the desk, shoving her things into her purse. "Between the roar of the engine and the wind blowing in your ears...its hard to think of anything else."

"I'm glad you liked it." Jason says, shrugging out of his jacket and grabbing his hand rag.

"I really did." she turns to look at him once she's zipped up her purse. "You sure you can handle it alone the next couple days?"

"Not sure." Jason chuckled. "But I think I'll manage."

"Okay." Elizabeth laughs softly, waving slightly. "See you."

Leaving the shop, Elizabeth makes her way home to her apartment to get ready for her date with Lucky. She couldn't wait to spend some quality time with him after the day she had. She couldn't wait to tell him about riding a motorcycle for the first time. It was truly amazing. When was finally ready to go, there was a knock on the door, prompting her to walk over and pull it open.

"Hey!" Elizabeth allows him to kiss her softly. "I'm just about ready...just need to grab my purse from the chair."

"Okay." Lucky replies, waiting for her to get it before she locks up her apartment. "Did you get my messages?"

"You called?" Elizabeth ruffles through her purse to get her cellphone, noticing that he did call. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I left it on vibrate."

"Its okay." Lucky says as they get into the car. "How was work?"

"It was okay." Elizabeth says as she buckles up. "I accomplished number seven on my bucket list and it was amazing."

"Number seven?" Lucky looks at her as he starts up the car. "What's that?"

"Ride a motorcycle." Elizabeth reminds him. "Jason took me riding after lunch and it was so much fun."

"Jason took you riding?" Lucky looks at her intently.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I mentioned my bucket list to him and he offered to take me for a ride."

"For how long?"

"What?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously.

"How long did you guys ride for?"

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth admits, confused by the look on his face. "Four...maybe five hours. Why?"

"You spent four to five hours on the back of another guy's motorcycle and you don't see anything wrong with that?" Lucky eyes her intently. "I tried to call you for three hours straight. Did you even have your cellphone with you?"

"It was only Jason." Elizabeth looks at him confused. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Forget it." Lucky sighs, putting the car in drive. "Lets just go to dinner."

She wanted to question him further, but she thought better of it and just sat back while he drove. By the end of the night, Elizabeth was truly confused with his attitude. They didn't even meet up with their friends like they usually did. Instead, he dropped her home and called it a night. When she was ready for bed, Elizabeth called him up, but only got his answering machine. With a sigh, she left a message and hung up her phone. She really didn't get why Jason giving her a ride on his motorcycle was such a big deal.

"What happened now?" Nikolas asks his brother, confused when he didn't answer Elizabeth's call.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucky says, taking a card from the deck. "Lets just play the game."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Nikolas eyes him intently. "You don't just ignore her call without reason."

"She did something I'm not happy with." Lucky says plainly. "While I thought she was working, she was riding on the back of Jason's motorcycle."

"So?" Nikolas looks at him confusedly. "Its not like they were having sex. You know as well as I do that Elizabeth has always wanted to ride one."

"They rode for almost five hours!" Lucky snaps. "Five hours with her arms around him, her body flush against his back...how am I the only one that thinks that's wrong?"

"Because its not wrong." Nikolas sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Lucky, what do you think is going to happen? Do you honestly think that they are going to fall in love over a bike ride?"

"Well, if you put it that way it sounds stupid." Lucky groans, shaking his head. "Fine. Maybe I overreacted."

"Maybe?" Nikolas arches his eyebrow curiously.

"Fine. I overreacted." Lucky states, tossing a card down and picking another one up. "I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Good." Nikolas says as he knocks the table.

"Already?" Lucky groans, hating that Nikolas was so good at this game. "Fine. Lay it out."

Elizabeth woke up the next morning, unsure of what awaited her when she meets up with Lucky at Kelly's. Getting bathed and dressed regardless, Elizabeth locks up her apartment before getting in her car and heading to the diner. She was kind of surprised to see Jason in the diner when she arrived. He was just paying for coffee when she walked up to him.

"Hey." Jason greets. "Meeting Lucky?"

"Yup." Elizabeth confirms. "I'm kind of nervous about it though."

"Nervous?"

"Lucky's not really happy about you giving me a ride on your bike." Elizabeth concedes. "I don't get it, but I'm hoping we can clear the air today."

"I'm sorry if I put you in a bad place." Jason says, putting his wallet into his pocket.

"Oh, don't apologize." Elizabeth waves off his apology. "I'm glad my first time on a bike was with you. You're a really great driver."

"Glad you think so." Jason says, chuckling softly. "I should get to the shop. Good luck with Lucky."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles slightly as he touches her shoulder reassuringly. "See you later."

"Definitely." Jason says before walking out of the diner, oblivious to Lucky, who had watched the entire exchange between the two.

Elizabeth took a seat at the table their usual table, waiting for Lucky to come, and ordering herself some coffee and breakfast muffins. Lucky took a moment to compose himself before walking into the diner, kissing her softly before sitting across from her in his usual chair.

"Are we okay?" Elizabeth asks, unsure of what he was going to be like today.

"Yeah." Lucky shakes his head. "Sorry about last night. I was just exhausted from work."

"Oh, that's understandable." Elizabeth smiles, passing him a muffin. "Lets just forget about it, okay?"

"I'd like that." Lucky agrees. "Any plans for today?"

"Actually, yes, I do." Elizabeth takes his hand in hers. "I'm spending the entire day with my boyfriend."

"He's one lucky guy." Lucky says teasingly. "I'm sure he's been wanting that for a long time."

"I don't know about him, but I've been waiting for my day off just so I can spend a whole day with him." Elizabeth smirks. "So, no matter what we do, I just want to be with you."

"Sounds perfect." Lucky agrees. "Lets eat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**And thanks for the reviews. Can't wait to hear from you.**

**=ROCkER**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in the morning, Elizabeth blares her music as loud as it can go, taking a quick shower and getting dressed to face the day. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that it was a special day. Its the day of her birth eighteen years prior. She has her whole day planned. From the first hour to the last before she goes to bed. Today is going to go exactly how she planned it and no one will change that. Singing along to her music, Elizabeth danced around her room, blow drying her hair and fixing it up.

She couldn't tell you how long she's waited to turn eighteen. It was sort of a milestone that she has dreamt of for as long as she can remember. Being eighteen meant she was no longer a kid. She was her own person and she didn't answer to anyone. Not her parents, not her grams, absolutely no one. Of course, she hadn't imagined that she'd be living on her own already or that she'd be in a committed relationship. Those are things she'd gladly overlook.

She's graduated from high school. She has a great job with an awesome boss that is more like a friend than a superior. Her boyfriend is amazing and she has amazing friends. What more could a girl ask for on her birthday? She probably won't even have to make a wish on her candle because she has everything she could ever possibly want. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Elizabeth grabs her keys and heads out to face her day.

"Hi, Gram." Elizabeth greets her grandmother with a hug before sitting down at the table in the Port Charles Hotel restaurant. "I'm glad you could have breakfast with me."

"Its your birthday." Audrey says simply. "No place I'd rather be."

"Same here." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "You have been my rock since I've come to Port Charles. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I am glad we both will never know that." Audrey takes her hand in hers. "Happy birthday, my dear."

"Thank you."

They talked about the usual over breakfast before saying their goodbyes. Elizabeth knew she'd be seeing her that night at her birthday party. Although she really wanted it to be night time for her party, Elizabeth was in no hurry for her birthday to end. She still had a lot that she wanted to do. After breakfast with her gram, Elizabeth made her way to Kelly's for some delicious hot chocolate.

"Well there she is." Tammy smiles brightly, setting down the cup of hot cocoa. "Right on time."

"Hey, Tammy." Elizabeth greets, shrugging out of her jacket as she sits at the counter. "How're you doing?"

"I'm great." Tammy shrugs. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Elizabeth takes out her wallet, only to be told that her money was no good there. "Come on, let me pay for it."

"No and that's that." Tammy pushes her money back. "Bobbie's orders. Everything is free for you today."

"Okay...since its Bobbie." Elizabeth puts her wallet away. "Thanks for the chocolate."

"Wave me over if you're ready for a refill." Tammy winks, grabbing the order booklet and walking off.

Jason woke up, rubbing one hand down his face to fight off the fatigue, before pulling himself out of bed. Checking the time on the clock, he realized that he slept longer than he intended to. Rushing through a shower, Jason got dressed, stopping for a moment to look around his room. A small smile touching his lips when he realizes just how much Elizabeth has changed his life. From living at Jake's to the room he rented out to Lucky, after the kid went back to his parents' home, Jason's life has changed a lot.

Elizabeth has brought more business into the shop, she's painted his apartment and even made it look more like a home. To the corner sits a pool table, the bed has a new mattress and comforter, and there's the flat screen television like the one at Jake's. For someone that has been in his life for less than a year, the girl sure made her way into more aspects of his life than most people he knows. Thinking of Elizabeth had him remembering why he was in a hurry. He needed to get his work load done if he intends to make it to her birthday party.

"Not now, Carly." Jason states, grabbing his rag from the cart. "I don't have time for this."

"Well make the time." Carly says, blocking his way from the bike. "Jason, I know things are really complicated right now, but I know you still love me."

"We've been over this more times than I care to count." Jason says firmly. "Whatever we could have had...it ended before it even began."

"I don't believe that any more than you do." Carly moves closer to him. "Why can't you see that we're good together?"

"Because we're not." Jason moves her hands from his body. "I know its hard for you to understand, but this will never happen."

"Why not?" Carly exclaims. "Give me one good reason why we can't be the family we always wanted. And don't you dare say because of AJ."

"Fine...putting your marriage aside." Jason slings the rag over his shoulder. "If I allowed us to be together again, if I let us go there, you would be the end of me."

"What?" Carly eyes him intently. "What does that mean?"

"It means, that if I let this continue, you'll break me and I can't let you." Jason says firmly. "Love shouldn't be about schemes and deception. There was a warrant out for my arrest because you told them I kidnapped Michael."

"You said you forgave me for that." Carly says seriously. "Was that a lie?"

"No. I forgave you." Jason says sincerely. "But that just made me realize what I should have all along. Carly, when things are good they're great between us, but when they're bad...the next scheme you come up with can more than likely break me. Of course you won't mean it, but it'll happen and I can't let you. I'm sorry."

"You're lying." Carly shakes her head. "This is about that girl...that muffin faced brat that's working for you."

"She has a name." Jason states. "Its Elizabeth and she has nothing to do with this."

"As if." Carly scoffs. "She has everything to do with this! She's the reason you won't be with me and Michael."

"I'm going to say this once more and I want you to really hear me." Jason takes hold of her arms, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. "Elizabeth has nothing to do with this. You're not good for me."

"You can't even have the decency to not lie." Carly pushes his arms away. "Lets see how much you love muffin face when I'm done with her."

"Carly, stay away from her!" Jason nearly shouts, stopping her from walking out the door.

"Try and stop me." Carly snaps, looking at him sternly.

"Carly...you don't want to get on my bad side." Jason glares at her. "You do anything to Elizabeth, suffice to say that you won't mean anything to me."

"I knew it." Carly shakes her head. "This isn't over Jason. Not by a long shot."

Elizabeth spent a few hours at the local spa, getting all dolled up for her birthday party, before going shopping for her birthday outfit. She wanted to shop with Emily, but she was busy with Juan. That left her to shop on her own, but she wouldn't let that put a damper on her birthday. Lucky was helping with the set up of her birthday so she wouldn't be seeing him until that night. After a long day of focusing on herself, Elizabeth went home to get ready for her birthday. So far so good and it could only get better.

"Tonight will be perfect." Elizabeth says to her reflection. "You're eighteen now. Nothing can stop you from this point on. Nothing."

A knock at her door had her walking away from the mirror to grab her jacket and purse. After shrugging into her jacket, Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door to Lucky. After a kiss in greeting, they walked to the car and he opened her door for her. Him picking her up was the perfect start to her birthday party and she knew that it would only go up hill from there. They drove to the diner where it has been transformed into her birthday party, her friends and family already there waiting.

"Happy birthday, Liz." Emily says as she hugs her. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Amazing!" Elizabeth admits. "I've had the best day ever."

"Liz, can you come here for a minute?" Bobbie calls to her from behind the counter.

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head, granting her friends a smile of appreciation before walking over to Bobbie. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Bobbie shakes her head. "I just wanted you to know that I have to head home. Lucas has a fever and I need to check on him."

"Oh, of course, by all means go ahead." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I hope he feels better soon."

"Happy birthday sweetie." Bobbie hugs her softly. "I hope you have a great party."

"I know I will." Elizabeth assures. "Thank you for putting it together."

"Anytime." Bobbie smiles before making her exit.

The party picked up momentum as the music started blaring and people started to dance. The table was opened and the food was blessed before everyone dug in. Elizabeth couldn't help but look around at the people she loved, feeling blessed to have so many people there to celebrate her birthday with her. Just as a certain boss of hers came to mind, she spotted him through the door. Putting her fork down, Elizabeth excused herself from the table before walking out of the diner.

"You made it." Elizabeth smiles brightly, hugging him before pulling away.

"I said I would." Jason counters. "It looks like you're having fun."

"I am." Elizabeth confirms. "How's the shop doing?"

"It hasn't burnt to the ground." Jason smirks, digging his hand into his jacket pocket. "I can manage on my own."

"I know." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I actually can't wait to go back to work tomorrow."

"Well, for tonight, put work out of your mind." Jason says as he pulls out a small velvet box. "Happy birthday, Elizabeth."

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." Elizabeth opens the box and looks at him confusedly. "What's it for?"

"A studio." Jason concedes. "I didn't know what else to get you and I remember you saying something about wanting your own studio."

"Number nineteen." Elizabeth smiles as she closes the box. "Do you remember everything I say?"

"Just about." Jason shrugs. "Look, I don't want to keep you from your party. I just wanted to say, happy birthday."

"You're not coming in?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously.

"Uh, no, sorry." Jason shakes his head. "I have to visit my grandmother."

"Oh, okay then." Elizabeth shrugs. "Thanks for coming by."

"Look...how about I come by after my visit and I'll take you to see your studio?" Jason offers, seeing an strange look in her eyes.

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth says, tucking the box into her pocket. "See you then."

"Count on it." Jason says before walking off to his bike.

Elizabeth watched Jason walk away, looking forward to seeing the studio he's bought for her, wondering what it'll look like. She was oblivious to the fact that Lucky was standing in the window, observing the exchange between her and Jason, not liking it one bit. That statement that his brother said the other night wasn't looking so stupid anymore. She was about to walk back into the diner when Lucky came out, blocking her way from the door.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously.

"What did he give you?" Lucky asks, eyeing her intently.

"A key." Elizabeth says simply. "He got me a studio."

"He got you a studio?" Lucky wanted to explode right then. "You can't accept that."

"Why not?" Elizabeth counters. "Its a gift...I can't turn it down. It would be rude."

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Lucky says firmly. "Him giving you a ride on his bike is one thing, but buying you a studio...that crosses the line."

"Jason only got me a studio because he remembers me saying I wanted to have one to do art in." Elizabeth says seriously. "He couldn't think of anything else to get me and its not like money's an issue for him."

"I'm telling you that its not right." Lucky states. "The look in his eyes isn't right!"

"You're imagining things." Elizabeth waves off his concern. "Its just a gift not an engagement ring."

"You're seriously going to accept that gift?" Lucky stares at her in surprise. "We can get you another studio if that's what you want."

"I'm not giving back a gift." Elizabeth says seriously. "I'm sorry you don't like it, but its for me."

"I can't deal with this right now." Lucky shakes his head before storming off.

Tears in her eyes, Elizabeth swiped them away before being lead back inside by Emily and Juan for birthday cake. Standing in front of her cake, ready to make her wish, Elizabeth closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to form. This wasn't what her birthday was supposed to be like, but it is what it is. Making a wish, Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. Happy eighteenth birthday, Elizabeth, she thought to herself. The start of a new outlook on an already good life and she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth says goodbye to her friends and family, staying behind to wait for Jason. Turning out all the lights, she walks over to the jukebox to put on her and Lucky's song. As the song starts to play, Elizabeth looks around at the diner that has now been turned back into its original form. As if her birthday never happened. No matter how hard she tries, she can't forget the look in Lucky's eyes. She couldn't understand how he could talk to her like that.

He's always been this sweet guy. He used to do things just to make her smile and now...its just so strange to see him acting jealous. Didn't he see that he was all she'd ever need? She's so far in love with him that she can't even think straight sometimes. If she was being honest with herself, she could pinpoint exactly when things started to change between them. It happened exactly one week after she started working for Jason. Since Lucky was moving back into his parents' home, Jason decided to live in the apartment above the shop since it was more convenient.

When Jason decided to do that, Elizabeth volunteered herself to fix up his room. Lucky wasn't really happy with that, but he let her do it. In order to make the room more Jason, she had to spend a lot of time with him, just to get a feel of what kind of man he was. The room turned out perfect, even if she does say so herself. After that, Lucky started to change. Wanting to spend more time with each other, as if that were even possible. As much as she hated it, she could feel her relationship with Lucky changing and it didn't look like it was going to be a good change.

"Elizabeth?" Jason's voice breaks through her thoughts, pulling her back to reality.

"Sorry." Elizabeth swipes at her tears. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Is everything okay?" Jason asks, walking over to her. "You're crying."

"Yeah." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Its...nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You can talk to me." Jason says as he hands her the bandana that he usually keeps in his back pocket. "People say I'm a good listener."

"Yeah, Em told me that." Elizabeth sits down at a table with him. "Its Lucky. He thinks that there's something going on between us."

"What?" Jason blurts out before shaking his head. "Sorry. I meant, why would he think that?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth admits, wiping away her tears with his bandana. "He's not making any sense. One minute we're as great as ever and the next...I just don't know."

"What happened tonight?"

"I told him about the studio and he got so mad." Elizabeth sighs, fiddling with the bandana in her hands. "I tried to explain to him that it was just a gift, but he wouldn't hear it. He left just before the cake."

"I'm sorry." Jason didn't think the gift would be such a big deal. "I didn't mean to make problems for you and Lucky."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Elizabeth points out. "Honestly, its not your fault."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jason counters, prompting her to look at him. "You and Lucky, you're great together. Whatever's happening between the two of you now, its because of me. I may not have done anything to warrant it, but its because of me that you're not okay with each other."

"Jason, I work for you." Elizabeth says seriously. "You're my friend, at least I think so."

"I'm your friend." he confirms. "Which means, I don't want to mess things up with you and Lucky. Inadvertently or not."

"You can't mess anything up with me and Lucky." Elizabeth assures, handing him back his bandana. "The only people that can make or break my relationship with my boyfriend, is him and me. I'm not going to stop being your friend or turn away your gifts just because my boyfriend doesn't like it. It doesn't work that way."

"Fair enough." Jason smiles slightly. "You ready to go see the studio?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Elizabeth gets up and allows him to help her into her jacket. "Got your bike?"

"Only thing I drive." Jason says as he opens the door to the diner, walking out after her. "For what it's worth, I hope you fix things with Lucky."

"If two people are meant to be together, they will be." Elizabeth says simply, taking the helmet from him. "I've always believed that and I still do."

"Okay."

Straddling the bike behind Jason, she wraps her arms around his torso, ignoring whatever feelings happened to be felt in that moment. As the bike took off, Elizabeth's mind was empty once more. Nothing but the bike beneath her, the wind in her ears, and the man in front of her entering her mind. She doubts she'll ever get used to the feeling of pure adrenaline while she's on the back of his bike. The ride didn't last that long though. Soon enough they were at the building where her studio was. Jason walked her upstairs to the one he bought for her, waiting for her to open it with the key he gave her before walking in behind her.

"Wow." Elizabeth looks around after he turns on the light and the studio lit up.

"Its not much." Jason says as he closes the door. "There's a bathroom through that door, a storage room over there, and you have a place to wash your brushes."

"You bought me art supplies too?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "What did you buy the entire art supply store or something?"

"I wasn't sure what kind of art you were into." Jason admits, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it on the desk. "I ordered one set of each."

"This is...I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for this." Elizabeth averts her eyes to the art supplies scattered through the room. "No one has ever spent so much in regard to my art before."

"I saw the look in your eyes when you talked about it." Jason walks over to stand beside her. "You love it the way I love my bike. I just wanted to give it to you."

"This is beyond amazing." Elizabeth turns and hugs him. "Thank you. You have no idea what you just did."

"What did I just do?" Jason arches he eyebrow, pulling away to look at her.

"You just saved my birthday." Elizabeth says simply, walking over to the paint set. "When Lucky walked out on me...I thought that my birthday would end on that, but it didn't. This is the perfect way to end my eighteenth birthday...so thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Jason shakes his head. "Did you notice the walls?"

"They're white." Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "What about them?"

"I remembered you saying that you wished the walls at my apartment had been white at first because it would have made it easier to paint." Jason explains, watching understanding seep into her eyes. "I left them white so you could paint it any way you wanted."

"You have got to be the best friend I've ever had." Elizabeth smiles. "I know I've said this a hundred times already, but thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason watches as she turns to look at the walls, he can almost see her imagining what she'll make the studio look like. "I should get you home."

Checking her watch, Elizabeth realizes just how late it is. "Okay." Elizabeth walks over to him. "I seriously can't wait to paint."

"I figured as much." Jason grabs his jacket from the desk, walking out of the studio with her. "Which is why I'm closing the shop tomorrow."

"What?" Elizabeth looks at him confusedly. "Why?"

"Just because." Jason says, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We can afford to close for the day."

"Are you going for sainthood or something?" Elizabeth asks, strapping on the helmet. "Or are you my fairy godfather?"

"Neither." Jason laughs at the suggestion. "And for your information, I'll never be your fairy anything."

"Fair enough." Elizabeth shakes her head. "So you're really closing the shop tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Jason says simply. "That way you can get started on painting your studio."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth says as she straddles the bike. "My studio."

"Get used to it." Jason says before starting up the bike and taking off.

Elizabeth may not have had the birthday she always imagined and she does wish that things were better between her and Lucky, but she had to admit that this was, overall, a great birthday. If someone told her a year ago that she'd be working for Jason Morgan while being friends with him, she would have told them they were crazy. She would have laughed so hard and told them to get checked into a mental institution because it would never happen, but now...now she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

Working for Jason and being his friend is something she looks forward to. Just like being with Lucky and hanging out with Emily, Juan, and Nikolas. She doesn't know how, but she will fix things with Lucky and they'll be back to the relationship they always had. Getting home, she allowed Jason to walk her to her door, his protector mode kicking in and she didn't mind it.

"Thank you for walking me to my door." Elizabeth says, digging for her keys. "You didn't have to, but I do appreciate it."

"Was your birthday everything you imagined it would be?" Jason asks, his hands in his pockets. "Aside from Lucky, I mean."

"Yeah." Elizabeth says sincerely. "It wasn't exactly how I wanted it to be, but it was great."

"I'm glad." Jason pulls his hands out of his pockets to hug her goodbye. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth says as she pulls away. "Drive safe."

"Always do." Jason smiles slightly before walking back to his bike and leaving.

Unlocking her door, Elizabeth walks into her apartment and closes the door. She could already picture what she wanted to do to her studio and how it will look once its done. As she imagines other things she wants to do, like what furniture she wants to bring into the studio, Elizabeth undresses and takes a long hot bubble bath. After the day she just had, letting the heat relax her muscles before bed sounded perfect in that moment. Lowering her body into the tub, she puts her headphones on and relaxes against the tub, closing her eyes as the steam did its magic.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_"Lucky?" she calls out, the door opening all the way. "Jason?"_

_"Its me." Jason smiles slightly, looking her over. "I didn't say what I wanted to say."_

_"What?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "What's that?"_

_"Lucky's not imaging it." Jason kneels down beside her, reaching out one hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I want you and I don't care who knows it."_

_"But Jason..." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm with Lucky."_

_"You don't have to be." Jason caresses her cheek, smirking when she leans into his touch. "I want you and I know you want me."_

_"I..." Elizabeth bites her lower lip, unsure of what to say._

_"You don't have to say it." Jason's face is getting closer. "We both know its true."_

Just as Jason's lips are about to claim hers, Elizabeth sits up abruptly. Taking deep breathes, Elizabeth shakes her head and takes off the headphones and tosses it to the side. She's just tired, that's what it is. That's the only reason she had that dream, she's just tired. Pulling herself out of the tub, she pulls the cork to let the bath drain before walking into her bedroom and getting ready for bed. The sooner she gets to bed, the sooner she can forget about that crazy dream.

Jason drove around for a few hours before heading home. As he walked into the shop, Jason's thoughts were consumed by Elizabeth. He wanted to convince himself that what he was feeling while he's with her is nothing. He wanted to convince himself that she's with someone else and the kid was a good guy overall. As much as he kept reminding himself that she's with Lucky, he still can't help but want her. Everything in the shop, not to mention his apartment, screams her presence. She's everywhere. Making his way into his room, Jason strips off his shirt before turning to the door when he hears it open.

_"Elizabeth?" he says, eyeing her intently._

_"Its me." she says, closing the door. "I lied."_

_"About what?" he watches her every move as she walks over to him and puts her hand against his chest._

_"My birthday wasn't great." Elizabeth says softly. "It won't be until I tell you that I want to be with you."_

_"You're with Lucky."_

_"I know, but I don't love him anymore." Elizabeth says, reaching up her other hand to caress his cheek. "I want you, Jason...only you."_

Jason blinks and she's gone. He couldn't understand what had just happened. According to Tony he couldn't imagine anything, but he knew that wasn't real, so what was it? Shaking his head, Jason chalks it up to the fatigue and gets ready for bed. Once he gets a good night's sleep, everything will be back to normal. Whatever he's feeling for Elizabeth will be gone and everything will be back to how it was. He can't really want her. Not when she's with someone else and he still has Carly to deal with. Falling into bed, he convinces himself that what he's feeling for Elizabeth is just due to proximity and it's not real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Cruel, maybe, but it'll get better soon.**

**-ROCkER**


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning, anxious to get to her studio so she can start painting. After taking a hot shower, Elizabeth got dressed to head to the department store for a certain paint that Jason didn't purchase. It was kind of surprising since she was pretty sure he bought out the entire store. She was on her way out of the apartment when her house phone started ringing. Walking over to the desk, Elizabeth checks the caller id before answering.

"Yeah?" she answers, double checking her purse for her wallet.

"Its me." he says cautiously. "Can you meet me at Kelly's?"

"Why?" she counters. "Didn't get mad at me enough last night?"

"I'm sorry." he sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I know I was a jerk. Can you please just meet up with me? I want to do this in person."

"Fine." Elizabeth says, zipping up her purse. "And Lucky...don't make me regret it."

Ending the call, Elizabeth walks out of her apartment and gets into her car. She wasn't sure about seeing Lucky because she knew that emotions were still running high, but it was no or never and she wanted to fix it. Blaring the music on her stereo, Elizabeth drove at a leisurely pace to the diner. She had to get her argument together in her head because she knew that seeing him would make her all mushy and she'll cave. What he did wasn't right and she's going to make sure he knew that.

"Hey." Lucky stands up when she walks over to him. "How much do you hate me right now?"

"I don't." Elizabeth shakes her head. "But I am mad."

"I don't blame you." Lucky says, pulling out her chair for her. "What I did last night...I hate it. I never wanted to be that guy."

"You left me on my birthday." Elizabeth points out. "Because of a crazy, impossible theory that there's something between me and Jason."

"I know you'd never cross the line like that." Lucky sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know why I said it."

"You really hurt me." Elizabeth says, clasping her hands together on the table. "I've never seen that side of you before, Lucky, and I know it really scared me."

"Can you forgive me?" Lucky takes her hands in his. "I swear, if you do I will do whatever I have it takes to make it up to you."

"I don't know." Elizabeth admits, tears welling up in her eyes. "I need some time...not a lot...just give me today, okay?"

"Okay." Lucky shakes his head. "Will you call me? When you make up your mind that is."

"Yeah." Elizabeth takes her hands out of his. "I'll call you."

Just then, her cellphone started ringing, prompting her to pull it out of her purse.

"Who is it?" Lucky dares to ask.

"Its the suppliers." Elizabeth concedes. "I should take this."

Lucky watched her walk away, not knowing what would happen from that point on. Answering the phone, Elizabeth told the delivery person that she was on her way to the shop to sign for the shipment. Getting into her car, Elizabeth drove straight to the shop, thankful for the key that Jason gave her.

Arriving just in time to meet the delivery person at the door, Elizabeth opened up the large door so the truck could back up right into the shop. After signing for the shipment, Elizabeth showed the men where to put the boxes before closing down the large door once they left. Shrugging out of her jacket, Elizabeth decided that painting her studio could wait until she puts the parts away. She managed to get through two boxes before Jason came walking into the shop.

"I thought I gave you the day off." Jason says, walking over to her. "Are you going for sainthood?"

"Very funny." Elizabeth smacks his arm. "I wasn't sure you were up yet and the shipment was being delivered."

"Okay." Jason takes the parts from her hands. "And now that its here, you can go."

"Jason, give it back." Elizabeth reaches for the parts, but he moves away. "Its my job to handle this."

"And it'll be here tomorrow." Jason says seriously. "The shop is closed today. Go to your studio."

"I want to work." Elizabeth holds out her hands for the parts. "I don't want to explain why...just please."

"Okay." Jason hands her the parts, the look in her eyes telling him that she was being serious. "I guess I can start working on the bikes today."

"You don't have to work too." Elizabeth shakes her head, the dream popping into her head. "I mean, I'm sure you made plans."

"No." Jason grabs the rag from the cart. "I was only going to ride for most of the day."

"You can still do that." Elizabeth encourages. "All I have to do is put parts away and then I'll be done."

"Is there a reason you don't want me to work?" Jason counters, arching his eyebrow. "Elizabeth?"

"What?" Elizabeth scoffs, shaking her head. "No. I just don't want you to change your plans because I want to work."

"Don't worry about it." Jason says, walking over to the bike. "You do your job and I'll do mine."

Giving up the attempt to get him to leave, Elizabeth focused on her work. She had been looking forward to painting her studio, but in the state of mind that she's in it wouldn't have been good. Painting could wait for another day when she's not hurt over Lucky. As she puts parts away in their places, Elizabeth tries to think about what happened between her and Lucky. She wondered if they were really worth saving or if he'd just get worse. Hours passed by and Jason didn't comment about the fact that she didn't turn on the music like she always did. When she was finally done, Jason walked over to her as she put her jacket on.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asks, wiping his hands on the rag.

"Not sure." Elizabeth admits. "Lucky asked me if I could forgive him and I'm not sure."

"Oh." Jason didn't expect that. "Where you headed now?"

"My studio." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I'm going to sketch some images I want to put on the walls."

"I'll walk you out." Jason says as he tosses the rag onto the cart. "You'll forgive him."

"What?" Elizabeth looks at him as they walk to the door.

"Lucky...you'll forgive him." Jason says with a slight smile. "Its just who you are."

"Maybe I've changed." she counters, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am eighteen now...maybe I've decided that I don't care one way or the other."

"You may have aged another year, but you haven't changed." Jason says knowingly. "You'll forgive him because you know that what you have with him is worth saving."

Not knowing what to say to that, Elizabeth walked out of the door he was holding open for her. They were making their way to her car when they heard a screeching sound coming from a few feet away. Jason acted on instinct and pushed Elizabeth out of the way, getting hit in the process. She wasn't sure how she managed to call for an ambulance when she was completely shocked, but she did it. She tried her best to keep Jason conscious until they got there, but it was mostly a blur. On the way to the hospital, it dawned on Elizabeth to call Sonny.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Its Elizabeth." she says quickly. "Jason's been in a hit and run. We're on our way to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." he says, the line going dead.

Elizabeth was completely shaken up, sitting in that ambulance as the paramedics worked on Jason. She was oblivious to the gash on her forehead or the pain in her side, all she could focus on was Jason. He's lying so still, the monitors saying that he was critical. Taking his hand in hers, Elizabeth leans in to whisper in his ear.

"You have to make it." Elizabeth says firmly. "I don't care what you have to do to fight your way back, but you have to make it Jason. You just have to."

When they got to the hospital, Elizabeth sat in the waiting area while they rushed Jason off to an operating room. Something about a possible ruptured spleen. Sitting there, she did something she wasn't at all accustomed to. Elizabeth clasped her hands together and prayed that Jason would be okay. She would have called his family if she wasn't entirely sure that the hospital would do that very thing. Since Bobbie's a nurse, Elizabeth was certain that the Quartermaines would hear about Jason soon enough.

"Elizabeth." Sonny rushed over to her once he was off the elevator. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth says plainly. "Jason's the one that was hit."

"You're bleeding." Sonny kneels down in front of her. "Why haven't you gotten that checked out?"

"I don't feel it." Elizabeth states, staring into his eyes. "Tell me he'll be okay. If you say it, I'll believe it."

"He's going to be just fine." Sonny takes her hands in his. "Jason's a fighter, he won't give up. You need to get checked out."

"Later." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I just want to be sure that Jason's okay."

"You two are really close, right?"

"Yeah...I guess you can say that." Elizabeth confirms. "Why?"

"Don't you think that Jason would want you to take care of yourself?" Sonny says, arching his eyebrow. "Just let a nurse clean that up and then you can wait for as long as you want."

"Okay." Elizabeth lets out a deep breath. "I'll get it looked at."

"Thank you." Sonny helps her stand up before waving over the nurse. "Jason would be glad."

Walking off with the nurse, Elizabeth thought back to the moments before Jason was hit. She couldn't imagine who would do something so horrific and just keep driving. Whoever was driving was aiming at them, but she wasn't sure Jason was the intended target. Sitting down on the gurney, Elizabeth stayed quiet, not complaining about being treated. After the nurse put butterfly stitches on her forehead, Elizabeth took the prescription for pain meds and the instruction to stay up for the next twenty-four hours. Getting back to the waiting area, Elizabeth noticed that Sonny wasn't alone anymore. He was smack dab in the middle of a Quartermaine fight.

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth shouts. "This isn't about any of you! This is about Jason and right now the last thing he needs is the lot of you fighting."

"What did they say?" Sonny voices after everyone else quiets down, walking over to her.

"Possible concussion." Elizabeth says simply. "I have to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours just to be safe."

"Were you with our son?" Monica voices, walking over to her.

"Yes." Elizabeth concedes. "The car came out of nowhere. Jason pushed me out of the way."

"Where did this happen?" Monica questions. "Did you see the driver?"

"Monica, I think Elizabeth will be questioned enough by the police." Ned says firmly. "Maybe you should give her a chance to catch her breath."

"Come on." Sonny slips his hand into hers. "Lets go on the roof for a breather."

Elizabeth shakes her head, following Sonny up to the roof. She felt so claustrophobic in that moment and was thankful for Sonny taking her away from it. She understood the Quartermaine's need to know everything, but she couldn't voice any of it right then. She was still trying to process the accident itself. She tried to think about whether or not she could have done something differently. Maybe she if she paid a little more attention.

"How're you doing?" Sonny asks, watching as she stands by the railing, staring out at the city. "Do you want me to call Lucky for you?"

"No thanks." Elizabeth sighs, fighting off the tears that threatened to form. "I just want to be alone, if you don't mind."

"I'm gonna go down and see if they have an update on Jason." Sonny says, making her face him. "Once I do, I'm coming back up here."

"Jason means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Elizabeth questions, arching his eyebrow. "Its why you let him leave the business, right?"

"He's family."

"Will you find who did this?" Elizabeth asks. "If they're from your world, I mean."

"If the driver comes from my world, you don't have to worry about it." Sonny assures. "Either way, whoever did this will pay for it."

"Jason...he's a really great friend and he listens to me." Elizabeth sighs, swiping away the tears. "I just don't know what I'll do if I lose him."

"We're not going to lose him." Sonny says firmly. "You need to believe that."

"I'm trying." Elizabeth accepts the hug from Sonny before turning back to look at the city while he walks back to the nurses' station for an update on Jason. "If you're really out there, God, I don't know what that dream was about...maybe my feelings for Jason do run deeper than just friendship...but either way, I can't lose him now. Please, I'm begging you, don't take him back. Please."

Sonny got down to the floor where the Quartermaines were still at each other's throats, ignoring them completely to get to the nurses' station. He was charming the information out of one of the nurses when the crazy blonde woman, that he wishes would take a hint, came barrelling out of the elevator.

"Where is he?" Carly exclaims. "What happened, Sonny? This had something to do with you, didn't it! He's out of the business and you've given up protecting him."

"Watch it." Sonny states, yanking her to the side. "Get back on that elevator and get lost."

"Jason would want me here and I'm not going anywhere!" Carly snaps. "Where's that bitch? I know she had something to do with it. Elizabeth, where is she?"

Taking hold of her arm, holding her tightly in place, Sonny moves in to whisper in her ear.

"Go anywhere near Elizabeth and I will pull every single strand of that bleach blonde hair of yours right out of your head." Sonny states in a deadly tone. "And if that doesn't work, I'll make it my own personal mission in life to see that your son is taken away from you while you're locked away in a nice padded cell. Do I make myself clear?"

Carly glares at him, yanking her arm from his grasp. "You can't keep me from Jason." Carly states. "One way or another I will get in to see him."

"Not if I kill you first." Sonny counters, smirking at the fear in her eyes before walking back over to the nurse. "So you were saying?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Appreciate the reviews for the last update.**

**-ROCkER**


	7. Chapter 7

The hours seemed to drag on as they waited for news on Jason's condition. The Quatermaines have finally stopped their yammering and opted to quietly sitting in the waiting area. Edward Quatermaine, of course, has gone off to threaten and/or bribe someone to make sure that Jason got out of the operating room in one piece and better than ever. Elizabeth and Sonny sit away from the family, not really interested in hearing them, again, if they start to argue about something else. In Elizabeth's opinion, the family loved to argue about pretty much nothing. She was a little surprised to not see Emily there, but she knows that her friend probably doesn't know about Jason if she's with Juan.

"They haven't given us an update." Elizabeth says, her fingers persistently tapping on her lap. "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"I'm sure they're doing everything they can to make sure that they don't miss anything." Sonny says, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just breathe. The wait's almost over."

"I hope so." Elizabeth sighs, sitting back against the wall. "On a brighter note, I doubt I'm going to have any trouble staying up for the allotted twenty-four hours."

"Elizabeth?" a voice calls out to her, prompting her to turn away from Sonny.

"Gram." Elizabeth stands up, facing her grandmother. "I thought you were off today."

"I came in for some paperwork." Audrey reached up, shocked at the stitching on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Its a long story." Elizabeth sighs, tilting away from her hand. "To make it a short one, Jason pushed me out of the way and got hit by a car."

"Oh my, how is he?" Audrey questions, subtly glancing at Sonny before focusing on Elizabeth.

"We're not sure." Elizabeth concedes. "No one is telling us anything and they took him to surgery hours ago."

"How're you feeling?" Audrey isn't sure what she should say. "Does Lucky know you're here?"

"No." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I haven't called him yet."

"The doctors are back." Sonny says, standing up beside Elizabeth. "We should join the others."

"He's right, gram." Elizabeth says, taking a deep breath. "I promise I'm okay. I'll call if anything."

"You do that." Audrey reluctantly hugs her granddaughter before walking off to her office.

Walking over to the Quartermaines, Elizabeth and Sonny were confused because it seemed like they were arguing with the doctors. Fear gripped Elizabeth, but Sonny's hand in hers kept her from freaking out. As they approached the family, Elizabeth had a hundred different circumstances that could be wrong with Jason lodged in her head. What came out of the doctor's mouth shocked both Sonny and Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Dr. Quartermaines, but it is specified on your son's chart that no one with your last name, apart from an Emily Quartermaine, is allowed to visit or learn of his condition." Dr. Leonard informed the group. "According to the patient's chart, only two other people are allowed to hear his condition."

"And who would that be?" Monica asked firmly, her hands on her hips, truly furious.

"A Sonny Corinthos and Elizabeth Webber." Dr. Leonard says after checking the chart.

"That's us." Elizabeth steps forward. "How is he?"

"Why don't I show you to his room?" Dr. Leonard offered. "We can discuss it on the way."

Elizabeth gave the Quartermaines an apologetic look before following after the doctor with Sonny. As they were being informed on his condition, Elizabeth couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped her lips. Jason was fine and it wasn't necessary to remove his spleen. Apart from the broken leg, he's pretty much fine.

"I know that its better for him to stay in the hospital, but is it at all possible for him to be released?" Elizabeth questions, remembering a conversation she had with him about hospitals. "He's not the hospital type and I'm pretty sure he'll sign himself out once he's conscious enough to do so."

"Well, if he does decide to check himself out, he'll have to live with someone for a while." Dr. Leonard says seriously. "He can't live on his own for at least a month."

"I'd say he could live with me, but he won't go for it." Sonny eyes Elizabeth intently. "You, on the other hand, he just might go for."

"Me?" Elizabeth felt nervous all of a sudden.

"You said it yourself, he will check himself out." Sonny shrugs. "You know him better than most...why not you?"

"Um, okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "He can stay with me."

"Very well." Dr. Leonard makes a note of it. "If you can spare a few moments, I know you'd like to check on him, but there's some precautions and caregiving guidelines we should go over."

Walking off with the doctor to his office, Elizabeth glanced back to see Sonny walking into Jason's room. Deciding that its in Jason's best interest to follow the doctor, she turned back around and continued the venture to the doctor's office. Sonny, on the other hand, walks in to sit by his friend's bed. When Jason left the mob, he hoped that it would be the last time he'd see Jason in a hospital bed like this. Above all else, Sonny wanted Jason to live a life free of the clutter and chaos that surrounds his, but even the normal people have accidents. Whether the person is from his world or not, Sonny will make them pay.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asks, walking into the room.

"They gave him a mild sedative to help him rest." Sonny says as he stands up. "Are you going to stay with him?"

"What about you?"

"I have some business to handle." Sonny says as he grabs his coat from where he left it. "Will you call me if anything?"

"I will." Elizabeth promises, hugging Sonny before taking up the seat he just vacated. "He doesn't look like himself."

"He will soon enough." Sonny assures. "If you feel yourself going to sleep, give me a call and I'll help you stay awake."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Be safe."

"Always." Sonny grants her a big, dimple smile before leaving the room.

Sonny stood outside the door for a moment, looking in on them through the window, and watching as Elizabeth hunched over, taking Jason's hand in hers. Sonny wasn't sure what was really going on between the two of them, but he's sure that, whatever is going on, they don't know it either. With a slight smile, Sonny secures his coat around himself before leaving the hospital. They'll find out for themselves and then he can finally breathe a breath of relief that Robin didn't ruin Jason's hope for a real relationship. What he had with that crazy blonde was anything but and he hopes that Elizabeth can keep him away from Carly for all their sakes.

Elizabeth stayed by his bed for hours, doing whatever she could to stay awake without turning to caffeine. She has gotten up and paced the floor a few times, rubbing her hands over her face to try and fight off the fatigue, but she was slowly succumbing to it. The silver lining was that she's in a hospital in case she needed medical assistance. It was closing in on midnight when she felt his hand close over hers.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked, hopeful. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah." Jason clears his throat, looking at her with a slight smile as she gets the water from the side table to help him drink. "You okay?"

"Me? You're the one that was hit." Elizabeth shook her head. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was walking you to your car when a car came right at us." Jason winces at the pain in his head. "I pushed you out of the way."

"Yeah...you did." Elizabeth smiles slightly, holding his hand in both of hers. "You're crazy for doing that."

"I'd do it again if I had to." Jason says, staring into her eyes. "Now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth assures. "Just a gash on my forehead and a bruised abdomen. You took the brunt of it."

"Have the police spoken to you, yet?"

"Yeah. They just asked me the basic questions at the scene before we were taken to the hospital." Elizabeth shook her head. "I think they'll have more later."

"What time is it?" Jason asks, trying to sit up, feeling a slight pain in his side.

"Almost midnight." Elizabeth concedes. "You might want to take it easy. The doctors had to perform surgery to repair your spleen and, in case you haven't noticed, your leg is broken."

"I've noticed." Jason chuckles, situating the bed so that he was angled in a sitting position. "I've also noticed that you look tired. How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since they let me and Sonny in to see you." Elizabeth admits. "The Quartermaines aren't exactly a happy bunch since being denied access to you."

"They'll live." Jason shrugs, glancing down at their joined hands. "Where's Lucky?"

"Not sure." Elizabeth admits. "I haven't seen him since this morning when I got the call about the shipments."

"Have you decided if you can forgive him or not?"

"If its okay with you, I'd rather not talk about Lucky." Elizabeth takes a deep breath, reaching in her purse for her pain meds. "I have seventeen more hours to stay awake and I don't want to think about my relationship right now."

"Fair enough." Jason can see something in her eyes, but he doesn't comment on it. "What would you like to talk about?"

"How about why you would get hit by a car for me?" Elizabeth suggests, arching her eyebrow. "Haven't you been in enough car accidents to last a lifetime?"

"What did you want me to do?" Jason counters, unknowingly stroking her hand with his thumb. "Let the car hit you?"

"Its better than you being hit." Elizabeth sighs, knowing she must sound crazy. "I just...I was scared you wouldn't make it."

"But I'm okay." Jason points out. "So you don't have to worry."

"I know...I just..." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Forget it."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, it could have been a lot worse." Jason says, making her look at him. "I really don't want to think about what could have happened if I didn't push you out of the way."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth concedes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to check out in the morning?" Elizabeth questions. "I know you're not really the hospital type."

"Then you know my answer."

"Okay...then I have another question." Elizabeth smiles slightly, unable to believe just how happy she is to be talking to him right then. "Since the doctor doesn't want you living on your own for the next month as a precaution, will you let me help you?"

"Help me?" Jason eyed her curiously. "How?"

"By staying with you." Elizabeth says sheepishly. "My place or yours...its your choice, but you need someone to stay with you."

"No." Jason says seriously. "I can stay alone."

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "I'm going to stay with you."

"Elizabeth..."

"Do you really want me to string a bunch of words together until you give in and let me stay with you?" Elizabeth cuts him off. "Or will you save us the time and just pick a place for us to stay? Mine or yours?"

"When did you get so bossy?" Jason really wasn't sure about living with her. Not after that, whatever you call it, it just wasn't safe for either of them.

"About the time my boss was laid out by a speeding car." Elizabeth says seriously. "Please, let me help you."

"Okay." Jason gives in. "Your apartment. There's more room."

"Now was that so hard?" Elizabeth countered, smiling brightly. "It won't be so bad, you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**-ROCkER**


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came and Elizabeth was still sitting up by his bed. Jason fell back to sleep somewhere in the early hours of the morning, forcing Elizabeth to call up Sonny just to stay awake. The gash on her forehead was starting to ache, but she didn't want to take the pain meds unless she really couldn't stand the pain. She knows the kinds of affects that medication can have on a person and she really didn't want to become a statistic.

"Elizabeth, a minute, please?" her grams says from the doorway.

Glancing at Jason, she stands up from the chair. "Sure." Elizabeth says as she walks out of the room. "Is everything okay?"

"I heard what you're thinking of doing and I wanted to talk to you about it." Audrey says, glancing into the room before looking at her. "Have you thought this through?"

"If you're talking about Jason living with me, then yes." Elizabeth says with conviction. "I have thought this through and I'm doing it."

"What about Lucky?" Audrey counters. "Have you spoken to him about housing that man in your apartment?"

"I'll tell him about it later." Elizabeth says simply. "Right now, Jason needs my attention."

"And how do you suppose Lucky will feel about this?" Audrey presses on. "He is your boyfriend, my dear, or have you forgotten that."

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, but that doesn't give him control of my life." Elizabeth says seriously. "Jason and I are just friends. He needs to live with someone and I'm the only person he trusts enough."

"What about Sonny Corinthos?" Audrey counters. "Can't he live with him? Although, it would be better if the man stayed where he is."

"I'm sorry if you don't understand this, but he's staying with me." Elizabeth could see that her gram wasn't happy with it. "If Jason didn't push me out of the way, it would be me in that bed...probably worse off than he is right now."

"So this is gratitude?"

"No. This is me being a friend." Elizabeth corrects. "You taught me that."

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" Audrey questions again. "I really don't want this to backfire on you, Elizabeth."

"Thank you for caring, but I've thought this through." Elizabeth assures. "Jason needs me and I'm going to be there for him. I promise I'll call Lucky once Jason's discharged and settled in."

"Okay." Audrey wraps her arms around her granddaughter. "I really hope that this doesn't ruin anything you hold dear to your heart. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes...and I love you too, gram." Elizabeth says as she pulls away. "If Lucky loves me, he'll understand and if he doesn't...then it is what it is."

With that, she walked back into the room, closing the door behind her and taking her place by Jason's bed. She knew where her grandmother was coming from and she knew that Lucky probably wouldn't like it, but she couldn't change what is. There used to be a time when Lucky trusted her completely and didn't question her judgement on anything. There was a time when Lucky knew that he was the only one for her and nothing else could shake that faith, but it seems as if that has changed. As much as she loved Lucky, their relationship is nothing without trust. She's hoping that by having Jason living with her, it'll either make or break her relationship with Lucky once and for all.

"Hey." he greets, opening his eyes to look at her. "The doctor come in yet?"

"Not yet." Elizabeth shakes her head. "He should be in soon though. The nurse that came in after you fell asleep said that Dr. Leonard will be in with your discharge papers once he's on the clock."

"Good." Jason says as he sits up. "I hate hospitals."

"I know." Elizabeth laughs softly. "You'll be free soon enough."

"What are you up to now?"

"Sixteen and counting." Elizabeth conceded. "I'll be able to go to sleep around three in the afternoon."

"How did you stay awake?"

"Sonny." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I called him around four and he talked to me for a few hours."

"I didn't know you two were close." Jason looks at her intently. "When did that happen?"

"Around the time you allowed yourself to get hit by a car and we were left waiting for you to get out of surgery." Elizabeth says simply. "Do you mind?"

"No." Jason shakes his head. "I don't mind."

"Good." Elizabeth smirks. "Because you really have no say in it."

"I know."

They didn't have to wait too much longer for the doctor to come and discharge Jason. With his release papers in hand, Jason and Elizabeth were driven to her apartment by one of Sonny's men. Elizabeth didn't mind because it was Johnny and she's gotten to know him a little over the last few months. Getting to her apartment, she helped Jason inside, making him sit on the couch while she got the bag of clothes from Johnny.

"You got it from here?" Johnny asks, closing the trunk.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Johnny assures. "Just so you know, we're looking into the hit and run. We're going to find who did this."

"Thank you." Elizabeth hugs him tightly. "Its really good to know that."

"Francis and I will be making rounds along with Max." Johnny says as he pulls away. "We'll be keeping watch until we find the driver."

"Okay."

Going back inside, Elizabeth makes sure Jason knows where everything's at, showing him where he'll be sleeping as well. While he's washing up, Elizabeth calls Lucky, asking to meet up because she wanted to get it over with. She wasn't sure how Lucky will take Jason living with her, but she wouldn't change her mind about it. Her grams says that anyone would have done that, but she doesn't know what anyone else would have done, she only knows what Jason did.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asks him when he walks out of his room using his crutches.

"Yeah." Jason assures. "Going somewhere?"

"Kelly's to meet with Lucky." Elizabeth concedes. "I'm just going to pick up food while I'm there. Want your usual?"

"Sure. Sounds good." Jason says as he makes his way to the couch. "Do you have any guidebooks?"

"No, but I can pick some up." Elizabeth says as she grabs her purse. "Where would you like to go?"

"Egypt." Jason says with a slight smile. "And Rome."

"Okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Anything else?"

"No." Jason says as he lifts his leg to elevate it. "That's it."

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elizabeth says as she walks to the door. "Take it easy okay?"

"Go." Jason says simply. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I'm going."

Walking out of her apartment, Elizabeth gets into her car and heads to Kelly's, stopping off at the book store to pick up a few guidebooks beforehand. Getting to Kelly's, she found Lucky outside the diner, talking to Emily and Juan, who was the first to notice her.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Juan blurts out when he sees her.

"Elizabeth?" Lucky rushes to her, framing her face in his hands. "What happened?"

"I had an accident." Elizabeth concedes, moving his hands from her face. "Well, a hit and run."

"What?" Lucky looks at her confusedly.

"Me and Jason were leaving the bike shop when a car came right at us." Elizabeth explains. "Jason pushed me out of the way."

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Emily asks, her hand over her heart.

"For the most part." Elizabeth assures. "They had to repair his spleen and one of his legs are broken."

"I should go see him." Emily says, walking off with Juan before Elizabeth could say anything else.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asks, pulling out her chair for her. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It all sort of happened so fast." Elizabeth sighs, her side aching a little. "I wanted to wait before I called you."

"I guess I owe Jason a thanks." Lucky takes her hands in his. "I hate that I could have lost you."

"Lucky, I need to tell you something." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Jason...he's staying with me."

"What?"

"He can't stay alone for at least a month and...I offered my place for him to stay while he recovers." Elizabeth says carefully. "He's there right now."

"What do you want me to say to that?" Lucky asks. "Am I supposed to be okay with it?"

"I can't tell you how to feel." Elizabeth says softly. "But he's going to be staying with me."

"For how long?"

"A month."

"A month?" Lucky exclaims, letting go of her hands. "He's going to live with you for a month?"

"The doctor said he couldn't live alone for at least that long." Elizabeth explains. "So...yeah."

"Do I even have any say in this?"

"You can say what you want, but no...it won't change anything." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Lucky, you're my boyfriend. That means that you should be able to trust me and if you can't...we won't make it."

"So this is on me?" Lucky counters. "I'm supposed to be okay with him living with you and if I'm not then I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"That's not what I said." Elizabeth sighs. "You used to be able to trust me without question...why is it so hard for you to trust me now?"

"I trust you." Lucky says sternly. "I don't trust him."

"Why not?" Elizabeth counters. "He's your friend. Why can't you trust him?"

"I just don't." Lucky states. "But obviously that's doesn't matter to you."

"With that aside, if you trusted me, this wouldn't bother you." Elizabeth stands up. "I have to go. I'll call you later."

"I hate this." Lucky says as she pulls open the door of Kelly's. "I'll never be okay with this."

"I'm sorry about that." Elizabeth says in a hushed tone. "I guess you'll have to figure out if you love me enough to accept it."

With that Elizabeth walked inside to order her and Jason's food. She could feel the end coming and she wasn't sure if she could handle it if it came time for it. Lucky's eyes told her all and she knew that he was slowly letting go. With a deep sigh, Elizabeth paid for the food and headed back to her apartment. She's made her choice and if Lucky can't accept it, she'll let him go too. But for now, she'll hold out hope that he'll be the boy she knows and loves, until he gives her reason not to. Getting back to the apartment, Elizabeth sets up their food on the coffee table, putting the guidebooks on the table by the couch.

"You okay?" Jason asks, like she knew he would.

"Sure." Elizabeth shrugs, opening her container. "Let's eat."

Jason stops her from scooping food onto her spoon. "How did it go with Lucky?" he asks with an arch of his eyebrow.

"As well as expected." she says, removing his hand from hers. "I don't want to talk about right now...maybe later, okay?"

"Okay." Jason concedes. "Later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews much appreciated from last update.**

**-ROCkER **


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in his apartment, Lucky's mind travels back over the last year and he could see Elizabeth's point. Contrary to what he's said, he really didn't trust her and he couldn't understand why. There was a time when he wouldn't have been bothered by Jason living with her while he recovered.

Hell, there was a time when he would have volunteered to help out at the bike shop until Jason was able to get back to work. Lucky couldn't understand how things changed between him and Elizabeth so drastically. She never gave him reason to doubt her yet he does.

Jason's his friend and he doesn't trust him either. Jason living with Elizabeth would be like Emily living with him and Elizabeth wouldn't be bothered with that for even a second. So why was he so bothered with Elizabeth letting Jason live with her?

As he tries to figure out when his relationship became something close to an obsession, Lucky puts on some music to help him think clearly. Maybe she's right, maybe it was time to really think about their relationship and figure out if there was something worth saving.

"If we go to the shop, you have to promise me you won't overdo yourself." Elizabeth says firmly, pouring him a glass of orange juice. "I swear if you don't, I will handcuff you to that chair and never take you out again."

"Where would you even get handcuffs?" Jason counters, eyeing her defiantly.

"You'd be surprised." Elizabeth pulls open one of the drawers and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm very resourceful."

"I don't even want to know why you've got those." Jason says teasingly, taking his medication that she set up for him. "I won't overdo myself."

"See, was that so hard?" Elizabeth smirks, sitting down across from him. "We can go when you're done eating."

"At the risk of you changing the subject, what happened with Lucky?" Jason can see something in her eyes, but he couldn't describe what it was.

"He hates that I'm doing this." Elizabeth says plainly, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "And I told him he had to figure out if he loved me enough to accept the choices I've made."

"If it bothers him so much..."

"Don't say that you can live with someone else because we both know you won't." Elizabeth snaps, taking a deep breath. "My problems with Lucky have nothing to do with you...please, just drop it."

"Okay." Jason can see that she was hurting. Obviously Lucky not trusting her was taking its toll. "I won't bring it up again."

"Thanks." Elizabeth sighs, taking a gulp of her juice. "I just can't think about my relationship with Lucky right now."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that if I think about it too much, I'll end up breaking up with him." Elizabeth admits, looking at him intently. "And that's the last thing I want to do."

They finish their breakfast before heading to the shop. Jason watched her as she walked over to her desk, smiling when she blares the music, giving him the unspoken sign that she was okay. Sitting at his work bench, Jason decided to clean out the parts for the bike he had been working on. For the next few hours that's how they stayed.

Elizabeth went over the books, making sure that everything balanced out, double checking to make sure that vehicles were promptly returned to their owners. Before she knows it, she's humming along with the music, getting back into the flow of work.

Jason can't help the slight smile that touches his lips as he listens to her humming while he works. Even though he knows she's still troubled by her relationship with her boyfriend, he's glad that she's not letting it bother her as much as it had been the day of the accident.

"How're they?" Francis asks, walking up to Johnny, outside of the shop.

"They're okay." Johnny assures, taking the cup of coffee from Francis. "He listens to her."

"If you were him, do you really think you'd have a choice?" Francis counters, taking a gulp of his coffee. "The girl's a tiger."

"No kidding." Johnny chuckles, keeping an eye out. "She nearly bit my head off when I didn't finish all my food that I ordered."

"That's only because all you left on the plate was the vegetables." Francis reminds him, boy did she tear into him for that. "On a more serious note, we're closing in on the driver. Max is tracking down a lead."

"Better him than me." Johnny comments, taking another gulp of coffee. "Between you and me, I'm pretty sure I know who the driver was."

"Yeah, me too." Francis concedes, wondering how it will play out if it really is who they think it is. "You got it covered here?"

"Yeah." Johnny assures, knowing that Francis had business to handle. "I'll call if anything."

Elizabeth is finishing up with the books when the phone starts to ring.

"Morgan's Bike Shop, Elizabeth speaking." Elizabeth answers, still finding it funny that he named it a bike shop yet he gets all kinds of business.

"Its me." her boyfriend's voice replies. "I need to see you."

"I'm working." Elizabeth says, glancing over at Jason. "I can't leave right now."

"That's fine." Lucky says, walking out of his apartment. "I'll come to you."

"Okay." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Meet me in front of the shop."

Ending the call, she returns to what she's doing. Hoping that after she talks to Lucky, things would get better with them. Jason wonders what the call was about, but he doesn't question her. He simply keeps working on the parts in front of him. Not too long later, Elizabeth closes the books and walks out of the garage. He'd follow, but he knows that someone is standing guard and she'd be safe on her own.

Getting outside, Elizabeth smiles at Johnny, who's standing guard off to the side. He gives her a nod, letting her know that she's safe, before hiding himself from view when Lucky pulls up. She waits for him to get down, the look on his face not making her feel better. In fact, it has the opposite affect, she's not sure about having this conversation anymore.

"I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?" Elizabeth asks, fighting off the tears that are threatening to form.

"No." Lucky shakes his head, his heart aching in that moment, finding it harder than he thought it would be. "I'm sorry...its not your fault."

"Please don't give me that line that its not me, its you." Elizabeth says seriously. "We both know that's not true."

"It is true." Lucky takes her hands in his. "All you did was help a friend...I'm the one that can't trust and I'm sorry for that, but I can't keep this going."

"I love you, Lucky." Elizabeth says seriously. "Why can't you see that?"

"I do, believe me, I do." Lucky reaches up one hand to wipe away her tears. "Somehow I've turned into someone I hate. I hate fighting with you. I hate the way I've treated you...I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"And breaking up with me is supposed to make me feel better?" Elizabeth counters, looking at him pleadingly. "You love me, I know you do."

"I'll always love you." Lucky promises, tears filling his eyes. "A permanent lock...just not the way we imagined."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Elizabeth questions, wishing to god this wasn't happening. "We're supposed to be forever. This isn't supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry." Lucky whispers, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. "I wish things could have turned out differently."

"I hate this." Elizabeth says as he pulls away. "I hate that you're doing this."

"I know." Lucky shakes his head. "Maybe now you'll see that Jason does want you...and somewhere deep down, you want him too."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. You'll see." Lucky sighs, staring into her eyes. "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth watches, with a broken heart, as he drives away. The tears don't start falling, like she thought they would, instead they remain frozen in her eyes. He wasn't supposed to leave her. He was the one person that was supposed to stick around. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Elizabeth stands there for a moment longer.

She was thankful that Johnny was too far away to hear what they had discussed. Once she was sure she could keep a straight face, Elizabeth walks back into the shop, returning to her desk. She doesn't look at Jason and, thankfully, he doesn't ask her any questions.

They just work and do so in silence. She'll face her breakup with Lucky later, when she's alone, for now she'll finish her work and make sure that Jason didn't overdo it. Because right now, the only thing she had control over is her work and taking care of her boss. That's all she could handle. Nothing else.

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**

**Appreciate the reviews for the last update.**

**-ROCkER**


	10. Chapter 10

The tears have yet to fallen, having forced herself to be strong around Jason, knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't break down in front of him. In the privacy of her room, however, Elizabeth goes through everything she has collected throughout her relationship with Lucky. All the gifts he had given her, the pictures they had taken, all the memories stored away in a simple box.

The call she had gotten from Emily and Nikolas had her feeling even worse because Lucky didn't just say goodbye to her...he said goodbye to Port Charles and everyone he loved. How was she supposed to know that he'd leave town? She wasn't the one that ended the relationship. She wasn't the one that broke her promises. He did that. He chose that. Yet she still felt guilty. She still felt in the wrong.

Thinking about Lucky she didn't feel sad, she felt angry. Angry that he left her. That he didn't trust her. That, after all they had been through, he just gave up on her. He was supposed to be there for her in good times and bad, through anything, and yet he's gone. Just like everyone else.

"Morning." Jason greets her the next morning, watching as she walks into the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." she mimes, sitting down at the table across from him.

They eat in silence, Jason watching her as she eats, something about her had him a little concerned, but he wouldn't voice it. He knew better than to voice any concern he had for her - she never takes it that well. When breakfast is finished, they get into her car and head to the shop.

She turns on the music, blaring it like she usually did, but he could tell she wasn't okay. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was using the music as a reason to avoid talking. Every part of him wasn't sure how he could help her.

He knows that he can't do nothing - seeing her like that was damn near killing him inside. No matter what she says, he knows that he's partially responsible for the rift between Elizabeth and her boyfriend. Not being the type to meddle in other people's love lives, however, Jason couldn't fathom up a single thing to do for them.

Just as he's fixing to start on one of the easier vehicles on their list, Elizabeth's cellphone rings and immediately he can tell something's wrong. She makes the gesture that she'll be outside and gets up before he can even utter a reply.

Concerned for her, Jason walks over to one of the windows that have a perfect view of her, watching as she apparently argues with the caller. Tears start to form in her eyes and within moments of seeing that, Jason is out the door before he even realizes his feet had been moving.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Elizabeth mutters, her voice defeated. "But there's nothing I can do to change his mind."

"Elizabeth?" Jason's voice startles her for a moment, immediately she starts swiping at her tears.

"I have to go." Elizabeth ends the call, shoving it in her pocket before turning to him. "Sorry...I don't usually take personal calls like that..."

"Its fine." Jason waves away her apology. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...of course." she shakes her head, practically shrugging it off as if he didn't just see her in tears moments before. "I should get back to those invoices and shipment logs."

As she's about to walk back inside, Jason takes hold of her wrist, stopping her from going any further. She looks at him confusedly, but he doesn't speak. He simply pulls her into his arms, holding her close, knowing that something wasn't right and knowing he couldn't do anything to change whatever that was.

She allows him to hold her for a brief moment before Lucky's words seep through the calmness. That's when she pulls away, the look in Jason's eyes not helping her any. For a moment, a brief moment, she wanted to be in his arms and that frightened her.

"You should get back inside, too." she comments, pulling open the door. "The doctor said you shouldn't be on your feet for too long."

"Why do you do that?" Jason questions, stopping her again, but this time by blocking the door. "I show concern for you and you flip it on me."

"You're the one that was hit by a car." she counters, looking at him intently. "You should be focused on yourself...not on me."

"Stop! Just stop." Jason sighs. " Don't act like I'm supposed to believe you're okay when you're not."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Jason says seriously. "I know you well enough to know that much."

"I'm fine." she says firmly, not wanting to get into it with him. "Now, will you please get inside before you hurt yourself?"

"I wish you'd see that you can talk to me." Jason steps out of her way. "That I'm here for you."

"I know you are." Elizabeth sighs, knowing that is part of the problem. He understands her...always there for her. "I just want to work, okay?"

"Whatever you say." Jason says simply, walking back into the shop when she doesn't go first.

Johnny and Francis stood by, a little shocked at what they had just witnessed, both feeling a little awkward about it. That didn't amount, though, to the awkwardness they felt when Elizabeth glanced in their direction and realized that they had seen/heard the entire encounter. Fortunately, she saved them from saying anything by walking into the shop and closing the door behind her.

"Did you take your pills?" Elizabeth asks when she walks over to him.

"Just did." he says plainly, grabbing a few tools from the cart. "Didn't you say you wanted to work?"

"Jason, don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Jason counters, standing in front of her. "You want to work, that's what I'm trying to do."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Elizabeth blurts out. "I'm sorry!"

"I don't want you sorry." Jason stares into her eyes. "I just want you to know that I'm here and that you can trust me. This friendship thing goes both ways."

"I know." she sighs, shrugging her shoulders. "I just can't bring myself to tell you because it'll make it real."

"Make what real?" he counters, watching as the tears fill her eyes once again.

"Lucky...he..." Elizabeth takes a deep breath, knowing that she'll soon be in tears. "He broke up with me."

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't like what we became." she shakes her head. "He couldn't see us being able to fix things."

"Have you tried to talk to him since then?" Jason questions. "Maybe, with some time to cool off, maybe he changed his mind?"

"He didn't just leave me." Elizabeth feels the tears fall down her cheeks. "He left Port Charles...for all I know, he probably left the country."

"I'm sorry." Jason didn't know what else he could say. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah." she smiles slightly. "You can let me work and worry over you as much as I want. I'll get past this, somehow, okay?"

"Okay." he uses both his hands to wipe away her tears. "Anything you want."

"And a whole lot of rides on your bike won't hurt either." she laughs softly at his expression. "When you're healthy enough that is."

"Like I said..." Jason smiles slightly. "Anything you want."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Good."

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**

**Appreciate the reviews for the last update.**

**-ROCkER**


	11. Chapter 11

The clock chimes three times, telling her that it was three o'clock in the morning on the dot. Jason has long since gone to sleep while she couldn't bring herself to allow her mind the pleasure of a peaceful slumber. So many thoughts are rushing through her head, the dream she had in the bathtub comes to mind.

It would be so easy to give into those feelings. To run from the hurt that Lucky caused and delve into something with Jason, but they both deserved better than that. It wouldn't be right for her to pursue anything with him if she was still hurting over Lucky. Not that she feels he reciprocates the feelings.

For all she knows, he probably sees her as a child, someone to protect and take care of. With a long sigh, Elizabeth walks over to her club chair, sitting down to read a book she has been putting off for a while, but really wanted to read.

She opens the book she flips it open to the first page and starts to read. What she wasn't expecting was to be reading the same line over twenty times before she finally sets the book back down. With him so close, she just couldn't think straight.

The phone ringing startles her, for a moment, when it breaks through the silence. Reaching for it, hoping that it didn't wake Jason up, Elizabeth holds it to her ear to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Sonny." the caller replies. "Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah." Elizabeth glances at Jason's bedroom door. "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I called the guards to check in and they said your light was still on." Sonny concedes, sitting down on his recliner. "I figured it was you and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." Sonny smiles slightly. "Now tell me how you're really doing?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well, for starters, I heard about Lucky." Sonny heard her sigh through the phone - even if she tried to muffle it. "I'm sorry it couldn't work out with the two of you."

"Me, too." Elizabeth takes a deep breath, begging the tears to stay at bay. "I can't believe after everything we've been through...I just can't believe he could walk away like that."

"I know its probably not my place to say this, but he wouldn't have walked away if he really loved you." Sonny chooses his words carefully. "You deserve better than that, Liz."

"I appreciate you saying that." Elizabeth admits, folding her legs beneath her. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to let go of the future I had imagined."

"It'll be hard, but you can do it." Sonny assures. "A wise woman once told me that one should not focus on those that walk out of our lives, but those that walk into it and stick around."

"I'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth says softly. "Thank you for calling, Sonny. It means a lot."

"Well, I'm always around if you need someone to talk to." Sonny promises, rising from his seat. "Try to get some rest, okay?"

"I will." Elizabeth assures. "Bye."

Jason wakes from his slumber when he hears her walking through the apartment. Not really thinking, he pulls himself out of bed and pulls open the door to his bedroom. The sound of the door opening stops Elizabeth from cleaning up around the living room.

"Did I wake you?" she asks, walking over to him.

"No." he shakes his head. "What time did you wake up?"

"I think you mean did I go to sleep." Elizabeth corrects. "And the answer's no."

"I thought you went to sleep before I did."

"No...I went into my bedroom before you went into yours." Elizabeth could see his concern clearly on his face. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." she takes a deep breath. "I was actually trying to tire myself out by cleaning, but it didn't work."

"How about you get ready and we head into work?" Jason suggests. "Maybe that'll tire you out enough to get some rest."

"What about you?" she counters. "I don't want to leave you at work while I come home and sleep."

"You can sleep at my place." he says simply, taking the rag from her hand. "You can rest while I work and that way you won't be too far away in case you feel the need to worry over me."

"Okay." she shrugs her shoulders, smiling slightly. "I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need." Jason says without hesitation. "I don't mind waiting for you."

She stares at him for a moment longer before quietly making her way to her bedroom. She really didn't know what to say to that, but she knew that she'd always rely on that. That, no matter how much she tries to convince herself otherwise, she'll always rely on him.

It doesn't take her that long to get ready. Once she's all set to go, they get in her car and head off to the shop, with Jason driving. She tried to argue the point, but he was right in the end. She's the one that hasn't gotten any sleep. It would be irresponsible for her to get behind the wheel.

Getting inside, Elizabeth immediately blares the music, needing to get into the groove of working. While she's setting up her desk, Jason watches her, seeing that she was doing better than she was the day before. Not a whole lot better, but better none the less.

"You okay?" Jason asks her when she walks over to his work station.

"Do you know how to dance?" she catches him by surprise with her question.

"Why?" Jason looks at her curiously.

"I really want to dance." she says with a smile that could literally make him do anything she wanted. "Will you dance with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah." she says excitedly. "Come on, please? You did say anything I wanted, right?"

"Cheater."

With a slight smile, Jason rises to his feet, taking a deep breath before encircling his arms around her. They move slowly to the music, Elizabeth feeling more than content in his arms and Jason feeling like he would come undone in that very moment.

_Look into your heart and you will find there's nothing there to hide._  
><em>Just take me as I am. Take my life. I will give it all, I would sacrifice.<em>

Jason listens to the music as he holds her close.

_There's no love like your love. And no other can give more love. _  
><em>There's nowhere unless you're there. All the time. All the way.<em>

He wasn't sure what it was. Whether it was the music or the dream from many nights ago, Jason couldn't really tell you, but he was almost certain it was because he was caught up in the moment. Before he realized it, Jason pulls away slightly before claiming her lips with his.

At first she's in shock, she doesn't know what to do or how to react. Then, as if by instinct, Elizabeth starts kissing him back and the storm within Jason starts picking up momentum. He deepens the kiss, guiding her till her back is flush against the wall.

Neither could be sure what broke them out of the trance, both wanting to do that more than anything, but sure enough they pull away from each other. A silence falls over them and for the first time in her life - Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"Elizabeth, I..."

"Its okay." she cuts him off, shaking her head. "We...we should get back to work."

"Elizabeth." he takes hold of her wrist, stopping her from walking away from him. "I know I shouldn't have done that..."

"Its okay." she cuts him off again. "You were caught up in the moment. You don't have to apologize."

"I wasn't going to."

"You weren't?" Elizabeth looks at him confusedly.

"I know I shouldn't have done that." Jason repeats what he had been saying before. "But I'm not sorry I did it."

"You're not?"

"No." Jason reaches up one hand to gently touch her cheek. "I know you're hurting over Lucky. Its not easy to let go of that kind of love, but at least now you know where I stand."

"Jason..."

"I'm willing to wait for you." Jason promises. "When you're ready...I'll be here."

"How can you have feelings for me?" she voices, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm nothing compared to you."

"You're wrong." Jason shakes his head. "You're everything compared to me."

"You deserve better than me." Elizabeth counters, tears welling up in her eyes. "Someone that's not in love with someone else."

"I can wait." Jason takes a deep breath. "For as long as it takes."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything." he replies, knowing that she felt the same way about him, but she still needed time. "I'm not going anywhere, Liz. Somehow I'm going to prove that to you."

"I don't doubt that." Elizabeth admits, amazed with the man standing in front of her. "I think I'm ready to sleep now."

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good." she uses his word. "Don't over do it, okay?"

"Sweet dreams." he places a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead before watching her walk away.

"Jason?" she looks back at him when she reaches the stairs.

"Yeah?" he looks at her, an indescribable look in her eyes.

"Thank you." she smiles slightly.

"For what?"

"Just...thank you." she says before walking up the stairs to his apartment.

"You're more than welcome." he whispers, once she's out of sight, before returning to his work. He had not planned the kiss, but he sure as hell didn't regret it.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Appreciate the reviews for the last update.**

**-ROCkER**


	12. Chapter 12

Its been a few hours since Elizabeth went up to sleep in his apartment. To settle his own thoughts, Jason went up a couple times to check on her, finding her fast asleep both times. He wasn't sure how things would be from here on out, but he was sure that no matter what happens, he's seeing this to the end.

Settling into his comfortable low chair, Jason starts working on the engine of a mustang convertible. It was in pretty good shape, almost new, but that was only on the surface. The engine was going to need a lot of work before it was ready to be driven on the road.

"Where is she?" his sister's voice stops him from continuing his work.

"Excuse me?" Jason stands up, wiping his hands on the wash rag.

"Elizabeth." she says in a firm tone. "Where is she?"

"She's not here." Jason says plainly. "What's going on, Em?"

"Well at least you still remember my name." Emily folds her arms across her chest. "Its hard to believe we're brother and sister when you didn't even bother to tell me you were in an accident."

"Emily..."

"Don't Emily me." Emily cuts him off. "I was worried sick about you! That was, of course, until I find out that you were living with Elizabeth and didn't bother to tell me."

"What do you want me to say?" Jason counters, unsure of what his sister expected from him.

"I want you to say that you're going to move out of Elizabeth's apartment." Emily exclaims. "I want you to tell me that you're not interested in my best friend! That you weren't the reason Lucky left town! God, Jason!"

"I'm not moving out of Elizabeth's apartment." Jason says calmly. "As for the rest of it...no comment."

"I can't believe you." Emily's eyes start to fill with tears. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you." Jason assures, not moving to wipe her tears away, needing her to see where he stood. "But my personal life isn't open for discussion."

"She's my best friend, Jason." she emphasizes best friend for importance. "Please don't do this...walk away and leave her alone."

"Whether I do or I don't, its up to me and Elizabeth." Jason says with conviction. "Would you listen if I told you to stay away from Juan?"

"That's different." Emily defends. "I'm in love with him."

"Maybe I'm in love with Elizabeth." Jason counters. "Did you think about that?"

"N...no." Emily shakes her head, taking a couple steps back. "Tell me you're not in love with her."

"Go home, Em." Jason walks back over to his seat. "Or go to Juan because nothing I have to say is going to be what you want to hear."

"I can't believe you right now." Emily stares at him in complete disbelief. "Its like I don't even know who you are anymore."

Jason's about to stop her from leaving, not wanting to be at odds with his sister, but he ends up stopping himself. Watching her leave in a bout of anger, Jason realizes that this is how it had to be. Emily could accept a lot of things, but he knows she wouldn't be able to stand by and watch him and Elizabeth be together. Something he hopes will happen in due time.

"How long was I asleep?" Elizabeth's voice pulls him out of his thoughts about his sister.

"A while." Jason concedes, walking over to her. "You hungry?"

"A little." she admits, glancing around the shop. "But I think I should get started on my work before I get behind."

"Then I'll just order in." Jason says simply, following her to her desk. "Where do you keep the menus?"

"How about I order the food and you get back to working on that convertible?" Elizabeth counters, knowing the signs of a hard case. "I'm sure you have a lot to do before that thing's fixed up."

"Yeah, I actually do have a lot of work left to do on it." Jason glances back at the convertible. "Okay...if you pick that burger place get me..."

"Number three with the onions and tomatoes on the side." Elizabeth cuts him off with a slight smile. "Extra pickles, crispy fries, and sprite for your drink."

"Why do I even bother telling you anymore?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Get to work. I'll handle the orders."

"Okay."

He watched her, for a moment, as she sat down behind her desk and called the burger place. He wasn't sure what's gotten into her, but something definitely changed between her going up to sleep and coming back down.

"You gonna stare at me all day or start working on that convertible?" she questions without ever glancing back at him. "The owner is expecting in two days."

Shaking his head, Jason returns to the vehicle and starts working on it to make sure they meet the deadline. Some days, when the work load gets a little overwhelming, Jason thinks of hiring someone else. Having Mike for a partner wasn't exactly helping any - seeing as he never does any work. But, days like this, when they're alone together, Jason knows exactly why he never hires anyone else.

"Syd said it'll be fifteen minutes." Elizabeth tells him once she hangs up with the burger place. "And he said to tell you that his engine is acting up again."

"Did you tell him to bring it in?"

"Yeah, but you know Syd." Elizabeth turns in her chair to face him. "His whole life is that restaurant and we have the same business hours."

"I can't exactly go there to work on it."

"I know." Elizabeth says simply. "That's why I sent a text to Ronnie who said he'd gladly tow it to the shop and then back to restaurant once you're done fixing it."

"You sure you don't want to run this thing by yourself?" Jason counters, wiping his hands on the rag. "You've got a real knack for it."

"True, except I don't know the first thing about fixing cars." Elizabeth reminds him. "Which means that you'd have to stick around anyway."

"Glad to know I'm good for something."

"Then again, I could always learn how to fix cars." Elizabeth teases him. "I mean, if you can do it, I probably can, too."

"Funny." Jason throws her the hand rag. "I'd love to see you get your hands dirty with one of this vehicles."

"You don't think I can do it?" Elizabeth stands up, walking over to him.

"I know you can't." Jason smirks, arching his eyebrow - daring her to argue the point.

"We'll just see about that." she counters when the phone rings.

"Saved my the phone." Jason teases, watching as she turns to answer it.

"Oh, its on." Elizabeth says firmly. "Tomorrow, we'll switch jobs and see who gives in first."

"Fine by me." Jason shrugs. "All I have to do is answer phones."

"You're going to eat those words tomorrow." she eyes him intently before snatching the phone off the hook. "Morgan's Bike Shop, Elizabeth speaking."

**A/N: ****Let me know what you think.**

**Appreciate the reviews for the last update.**

**-ROCkER**


	13. Chapter 13

The morning has gone without much problems, Elizabeth has found that she did know a thing or two about fixing cars. Jason, on the other hand, was pretty much winging it where her job is concerned. A few laughs are thrown in as they watch the other do their jobs.

Elizabeth was drenched in oil when she tried to change the oil on a luxury car. She couldn't help but laugh at herself when she realized how ridiculous she looked. Jason, of course, joining in on laughing at her. When he finally came down from his bout of laughter, he helped her wipe up the mess before lending her one of his jumpsuits to change into.

"Lunch time." Elizabeth says, folding her arms across her chest. "Think you can handle it?"

"How hard can it be?" Jason shrugs, pulling open the drawer with the takeout menus.

"I want lunch from Port Charles Italiano." Elizabeth smirks, seeing a flicker of hesitation in Jason's eyes. "You know what I like, right?"

"Of course." Jason scoffs, picking out the menu for the place she chose.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth arches her eyebrow, looking at him intently. "Lay it on me."

"You like the...the..." Jason knows he's stumped, but doesn't want to admit it.

"I'll give you this one." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Just ask for Dino. He knows my usual."

"Thanks." Jason smiles slightly, dialing the number while she turns back to work on the filling the car back up with oil.

With a slight salute, Elizabeth gets back to work. She didn't mind giving him that one, so far he's been doing a bad enough job that she would have to fix it up when he gives in. Plus, his job was a killer. She hates it more than anything in the world and she hopes that he gives in soon because, if not, she will.

"Feel like giving up yet?" Jason questions, leaning against the desk after hanging up the phone.

"Do you?" Elizabeth counters, folding her arms across her chest.

"Honestly?" Jason pushes away from the desk. "Yeah. Your job's a lot harder than you make it seem."

"So is yours." Elizabeth says, tossing the rag onto the cart. "Don't take this the wrong way, but get away from my area now before you cause anymore damage."

"Oh, really now?" Jason counters, blocking her way. "Like what? Like, this?"

"Stop that!" Elizabeth exclaims when he tips over her pencil holder. "What are you, five?"

"More or less." Jason shrugs, pulling her into his arms. "Dance with me?"

"What?" she looks at him a little confused. "You want to dance?"

"Why not?" he says simply. "You're already in my arms...might as well dance."

"Hard to argue with that kind of logic." she says sarcastically.

"Exactly." he counters, ignoring the sarcasm in her tone.

In spite of herself, Elizabeth gives in to him, allowing him to have his dance. Closing her eyes, she lays her head against his chest, deciding that she might as well enjoy it if she's going to dance with him. Though, her mind fills with different thoughts as he holds her close. Thoughts she shouldn't be having yet having them all the same.

"You falling asleep on me, Webber?" Jason teases her softly, still holding her close as the song comes to an end.

"What?" she pulls away swiftly. "No!"

"Relax." he smiles slightly. "I was just teasing."

"Right." Elizabeth shakes her head. "You should get to work on that car...make sure I didn't mess it up or anything."

"I'm sure you did fine." Jason says, taking hold of her hand. "Lunch should be here soon anyway."

"Right." Elizabeth takes her hand out of his. "Until it does, I have to make sure you didn't mess anything up on my side."

"Elizabeth." he says knowingly, placing one hand on her stomach to stop her from walking past him.

"Yeah?" she turns her head slightly to look at him.

"You have a little oil left on your face." he says, pulling out his hand towel from his back pocket - moving her to stand in front of him, wiping it away gently.

"Jason..." the close proximity getting to her.

"Just say the word." he says, staring at her lips before meeting her eye. "I won't if you don't want me to."

Staring into his deep blue eyes, Elizabeth's eyes slide closed in anticipation. His lips touch hers softly at first, he waits for her to push him away, but she doesn't. Her hands move up to grip tightly to his shirt, pulling herself closer to him.

Deepening the kiss, Jason's eyes slide closed, wanting to focus on the feel of her lips. He wasn't sure how long it would last and he wanted to relish in the moment for as long as she lets him. A knock at the door has them pulling away, laying their foreheads against each other's.

"Saved by the knock." Elizabeth says teasingly.

"I'll go get it." Jason pulls away slightly, placing a lingering kiss upon her forehead before walking to the door.

As he pulls out his wallet to pay for the food, Elizabeth tries to focus on her desk, moving things back to where she had them. Paying for the food, Jason turns around just in time to see a laser dot trailing up Elizabeth to rest on her temple.

Dropping the food, Jason shouts for her as he runs as fast as he can to get to her. Elizabeth turns to him just as a bullet shatters the glass and grazes her forehead. Shouting for help, Jason strips off his shirt, holding it against her forehead that's gushing blood.

Francis orders Johnny to find the shooter while he runs into the shop - calling an ambulance. Jason's kneeling beside her, begging her to be okay. His own body is fighting against him, still recovering from his brush with death, but he doesn't care. He's focused on her.

Arriving at the hospital, he reluctantly lets her go, hoping and praying that its not worse than it looked. The cops arrive, but Jason has no patience for them, walking off when they try to question him, Francis keeping them from following after.

Finally allowed to see her, Jason dashes for her room, needing to see her for himself. They have her sedated, in case her injuries are worse than they seem, waiting on her scans and test results. Silently, he walks over to sit by her, taking her hand in both of his.

"How is she?" Sonny's voice pulls him out of his mental fight with himself.

"She should be fine." he replies plainly. "This never should have happened, Sonny."

"I know." Sonny shakes his head.

"Twice." he says through gritted teeth. "Two attempts on her life."

"Exactly...attempts." Sonny points out. "She's still alive."

"That's not the point." Jason snaps. "Its because of me."

"You don't know that."

"Look at her!" Jason states angrily. "Does she look like someone that has enemies?"

"All I can say is that its not from the business." Sonny divulges, seeing the look on Jason's face go numb.

"If its not business then its personal." Jason turns to look at Elizabeth. "How do I protect her now?"

"We'll find who did this, Jason." Sonny says, but his words fall on deaf ears. Jason's focus is on Elizabeth and finding a way to protect her from an enemy without a name.

**A/N: ****Let me know what you think.**

**Appreciate the reviews for the last update.**

**-ROCkER**


	14. Chapter 14

Visitors come and go, leaving vases of flowers all around the room. Audrey, at one point, tried to get him to leave, but Jason didn't budge and she gave up. He wasn't about to leave Elizabeth for anything or anyone. His stomach begged for him to eat something, but he didn't care.

The thought of food just brought him back to that moment. The laser trailing up her body. Resting on her temple. No. Food just wasn't in the cards for him at this point, he doubts he'll ever be able to forget that moment for as long as he lives.

Despite all his efforts, he just can't rid his mind of her laying there motionless - her blood all over his hands. Gripping tight to the blanket, Jason begs himself to think of something better. To think of the dance and the kiss they shared before she was shot at.

"Jason?" her frightened voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "Jason!"

"Hey, I'm right here." he says soothingly, moving to sit beside her in bed. Wrapping his arms around her when she throws her arms around him, clinging to him tightly. "Its okay...you're safe."

The words felt empty on his lips. Who was he to say that she's safe? She has come close to being killed twice already and he doubts that the perpetrator will just give up now. Holding her close, Jason allows her to cling to him, trying his best to calm her fears.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispers in her ear, needing to say it.

"Why are you sorry?" she counters, pulling away to look at him. "Did you shoot me?"

"No." he says swiftly. "But still, if not for me..."

"If not for you, I'd be dead." she says firmly. "Its not your fault this happened. You can't save me all the time."

"I can try." he sighs, reaching up a hand to touch her forehead softly, but dropping his hand before he makes contact. "This never should have happened to you."

"Its not your fault." she says more fiercely. "You can't control the world, Jason. Bad things happen. Its sad, but true."

"How can you be okay with this?" Jason looks at her intently. "Aren't you afraid that you almost died?"

"I'm not okay with it, believe me." she says seriously. "And there are worse things than death."

"Like what?" Jason is unable to think of anything worse than her dying.

"Being raped." she says, her voice lined with the memory of that horrific night. "A couple years ago, on Valentine's Day, I was raped in the park. Nothing is worse than that, Jason. Nothing."

"I didn't know..." Jason couldn't believe the kind of strength it must have taken to get her to where she's okay talking about it. "Emily told me that the guy that black mailed her also raped someone..."

"Yeah." she answers his unasked question. "Thanks to her, he's behind bars for a really long time."

"Um...I had Francis bring the radio." Jason gestures to the device on the side table. "I figured you'd want to hear some music to mask the sound of the monitors."

"You figured right." she smiles slightly, grateful for the subject change. "Can you turn it on?"

"I can't make it loud though." Jason leans over to turn it on, keeping it low but still able to mask the beeping of the monitors.

"I love this song." Elizabeth comments, looking at Jason expectantly. "Can we?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Please?"

"I don't think its such a g..."

"Please, Jason."

Giving up his attempt to keep her relaxed in bed, Jason stands up before pulling her up and into his arms. He supports her weight, practically carrying her as they swayed to the music. Laying her head against his chest, Elizabeth allows herself to think back to before the bullet shattered the glass. Back to their dance, to their kiss, remembering why she wouldn't let him push her away.

Even if he didn't say the words, she could already tell by the way he was talking. He's blaming himself for this and she knows that he will try to protect her - walking away if that's what will do it. She's learnt a lot about him over the short time that she has worked for him and she knows that she can't let him walk away. She can't bear the thought of him not being in her life.

And in that thought, she realizes what she had long been trying to deny. She feels guilty, not because of what she feels, but because Lucky had been right. Whether she meant to or not, it didn't really matter. She has fallen for Jason and there was just no turning back now.

She falters slightly, but that's all it takes for Jason to go into protective mode. He lifts her up into his arms, setting her down on the bed before she even has the chance to protest.

"You need to rest." he says softly, caressing her cheek.

"Don't you watch any romance movies?"

"What?" he looks at her confused. "First of all, I don't watch any movies and second of all...why do you ask?"

"When you lay me down on the bed, just as you're about to move away, you're supposed to kiss me." she whispers, his face mere inches from hers. "Its only right."

"Oh, really?" he smiles teasingly. "But this isn't a movie."

"Does that mean you're not going to kiss me?"

"I didn't say that."

As he moves in to kiss her, Elizabeth reaches up her hands to frame his face gently. This kiss is different for her, now that she knows how she truly feels about him, and its liberating to feel that way about him. It was perfect in its own right. Knowing that she loved him. Even if it took getting shot to realize it.

"Sweet dreams." he whispers against her lips, moving to place a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Thank you." she replies softly, her eyes closing of their own accord, still weak from the trauma she sustained. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Never." Jason promises, holding her hand in his as he reclaims his seat. "I'll never leave you."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Remember to SMILE!**

**- ROCkER -**


	15. Chapter 15

Danger had been a constant thing in Jason's life while he was in the mob. He had to be on his guard twenty-four/seven. There were no options in that because every instance is life or death - no shades in between. Kill or be killed. It was something that he had accepted. Something he thrived on, but now...now he just wishes the danger would disappear.

He wishes that Elizabeth would be safe again and that they could go back to the way their lives had been before. Everyone keeps telling him that its not his fault, but - if that was true - why does he feel guilty? Why does he hate himself and wish that she had never met him?

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth questions from the passenger seat as they drive through the town. "My apartment's the other way."

"I know." Jason says absentmindedly, mentally trying to come up with his next move. "We're not staying there. Its not safe."

"Jason." she says seriously. "Where are we going?"

"Sonny's lending us one of his penthouses." Jason stops at a red light before looking at her. "Please, trust me."

"I do trust you." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "But I don't see why I have to move."

"This is the only way I know how to protect you." Jason sighs, looking at her seriously. "And I need you to let me, okay?"

"Okay." she could see the guilt in his eyes and she just wanted to ease it somehow. "Okay...if I have to move, I'll move."

"Thank you." he says in a hushed tone before stepping on the gas.

They fall into silence as they drive the rest of the way to Harbor View Towers. Jason knows that she hates her life being out of her control, but his life is out of control, too. He's never been able to deal with fear that well and he just wanted to protect her from whatever danger lays ahead for her.

Bypassing the guards, Jason shows Elizabeth into the penthouse, showing her around to make sure she knows where everything's at. Informing her that he had her things packed up from her apartment and brought over in boxes. Elizabeth walks silently behind him, accepting that she'd rather he made her move here than for him to walk out of her life.

"This is...uh...where you'll be sleeping." Jason gestures to the room down the hall. "And I'll be down there."

"Okay." she smiles slightly. "Anything else?"

"No...that's about it."

Without warning or any sign of doing so, Elizabeth claims his lips swiftly. Amidst this crazy situation they've found themselves in, a possible killer gunning for her life, he still finds the way to be shy about their living arrangements. She couldn't tell you why, but that made her want him that much more.

"What was that for?" Jason asks, breathless after she pulls away.

"Just because." she whispers, smiling up at him. "I'm gonna go unpack my things."

Watching her walk away, Jason couldn't believe that she just did that. He practically had to remind himself how to walk when he moved to walk downstairs. Shaking his head, Jason makes his way into the kitchen, finding that it was fully stocked and ready for them. Rummaging through the cabinets, he finds something he can cook and gets started on lunch.

"I'm fine, Gram." Elizabeth tells her grandmother over the phone as she started to unpack her things. "No. You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly safe here."

If she could afford it, Elizabeth would shatter her cellphone and buy a new one at this point. Her grandmother was being completely unreasonable where Jason is concerned, not that she blamed her. Elizabeth understands that her gram is afraid for her, but no one can keep her safe the way Jason and Sonny can.

Many have died in police protective custody, as well as witness protection, so Elizabeth wasn't about to put her faith in the police. Not when its her life on the line. She trusts Jason and Sonny to keep her alive and safe. That's all she cared about. If her gram couldn't accept that, she was just going to have to deal with it.

"I understand that, I do, but this is where I need to be." Elizabeth glances at the door. "No...I'm gonna be okay. I promise."

Sitting on the bed, Elizabeth one leg under her as she dangles the other off the side of the bed. The room was decent enough, not what she was used to, but she can get used to it. After all her time in her studio, this definitely was a step up.

"I'll keep in touch and I'll stop by the first chance I get." Elizabeth promises. "I love you, too, Gram. I'll see you soon, bye."

Ending the call with her grandmother, Elizabeth gets back to unpacking her things, wondering if she'd ever be moving out of this place. Sure, when the danger is gone, she'll have the choice to, but will she want to when that time comes?

The idea of living in a place that's neither his or hers, a place to make theirs, it was a temptation she wasn't sure she could pass up on. By the time she's done unpacking, Elizabeth walks downstairs to find Jason setting up their lunch.

"What's all this?" she questions, walking over to him.

"Lunch." he says simply, pulling her into his arms and claiming her lips swiftly - leaving her breathless when he pulls away.

"What was that for?" she looks at him curiously, absentmindedly touching her lips with her fingertips.

"Just because." he mimics her words. "Come on, before the food gets cold."

"Right." Elizabeth looks at him curiously as they sit down together to eat. "Just because, huh?"

"Yeah." he shrugs, handing her a fork. "Got a problem with it?"

"I didn't say that." she shakes her head. "Food looks great."

"Well, don't say anything until you try it." Jason watches as she places a napkin across her lap. "And if you don't like it...don't tell me."

"Cute." she laughs softly. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Falling back into silence, the two eat their lunch, Elizabeth glad that she was right. His food is amazing. Probably the best pasta she has ever eaten and that pleasantly surprises her. A part of her anxious to learn other secrets about the amazing man she has fallen in love with.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Remember to SMILE!**

**- ROCkER -**


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness has spread through the penthouse, both occupants having retired to their separate bedrooms in search of a much needed slumber. Jason sits up in bed, thoughts of Elizabeth filling his head, wondering if he could truly keep her safe. He knows he should be asleep. He needed the energy to face the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Worried for her. Now more than ever.

Elizabeth sits up in bed, her mind playing over the shooting, remembering how afraid she had been when she heard the glass shatter. Her first thought was that Jason was the one that was shot. She tried to move to him, but she fell to her knees instead.

The blood had started gushing from her forehead when the whole world turned black. She couldn't think of much else, but Jason. She had to get to him. To know if he was okay. To know that he was alive, but she couldn't move. She couldn't do much of anything, but listen to the world around her fade away into the darkness.

Hugging her legs to her chest, Elizabeth shuts her eyes tightly, begging herself to stop playing that moment over and over again in her head. She has known fear and she been touched by danger before, but this was different. She hadn't been afraid for herself. She had been afraid for Jason. Afraid of losing him. Afraid of never being able to see that crooked smile of his and have him tease her playfully.

Running a weary hand down her face, Elizabeth pulls herself out of bed. Maybe a warm bath will help her relax enough to get to bed. Hoping that would do it, she walks into the bathroom and starts to fill up the bath. Once it was at the right temperature with enough bubbles, she settles in and lays her head back.

Taking a bath had always helped her before, of course, sometimes it was because of her vivid dreams. Mostly about a really good looking man, but after the one of Jason...she hardly ever takes a bath. Knowing what she knows now, she doesn't mind if that happens this time.

Unfortunately, the dream was as dark as the night sky, the shooting coming to mind. Only this time, Jason was the one that was shot, bleeding out in front of her. She tries to save him, but she can't, he just won't stop bleeding. She's shouting at him to live, to hold on and make it, but his eyes roll back and - just like that - he was gone.

"NO! NO!" she shouts so loudly, causing Jason to run into the bathroom, forsaking proper etiquette. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NO!"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" he shakes her, begging her to wake up. "Its just a dream! Wake up, baby, wake up!"

Her breathing is erratic as her eyes open and find him kneeling beside her. Seeing him there, Elizabeth throws her arms around him, clinging to him. She doesn't care that she's naked or that she's soaking wet, she needed to feel his arms around her. To know that he was alive. To listen to his heartbeat and feel him breathing.

"Its okay." he rubs his hand up and down her back soothingly, too worried to realize anything else. "Its okay...I'm right here."

Her tears fall hard and fast as she clings to him, keeping them frozen in that moment. As she comes down from her hysteria, she becomes physically spent, tired to her core. Seeing the fatigue all over her face, Jason grabs the robe from the side and helps her into it before picking her up out of the tub.

He carries her out into her bedroom, laying her down in bed before pulling the covers over her, tucking her in. He hated that she was like this. Clearly she had been afraid of something in her dreams and it didn't take much to know what she had dreamt of.

"Jason?" she calls to him as he's walking towards the door.

"Yeah?" he looks back at her, seeing her clinging to the covers.

"Stay with me tonight?" her voice is so broken, it tears a hole through him. "Please?"

Physically incapable of denying her anything, Jason closes the door before walking back over to her. She waits, expectantly, for him to climb into bed beside her before she nestles up to him. He doesn't have a chance to do anything because she pulls his arm around her, to hold her close, protectively. Once his arm is secured around her, she moves his leg to wrap around her, as well.

Though his mind wasn't thinking of it, his body was reacting to her in more ways than one. Either she didn't notice or she really didn't care, but she nestled up against him, getting as close as humanly possible before he heard her sigh in relief, laying her head against his chest.

Her breathing starts to return to normal as he feels her relax in his embrace. If he was uncomfortable, he'd never voice it, accepting the discomfort as long as it lent her a sense of security. As long as she felt comfortable and safe, he'd sleep on a bed of nails to ensure it didn't end.

Although, he's certain that he won't be getting much sleep, if any, Jason closes his eyes. He listens to her breath, just relishing in the chance to hold her close and keep her safe. When he heard her shouting, he had been so afraid for her, he practically tried to fly to her room.

Finding her the way he did, his protective instincts kicked in and all he wanted to do was keep her safe. To hold her in his arms and keep the nightmares away. Laying there with her, he could feel her relax more and more as the minutes ticked on by.

When the sun rises the next morning, he watches as she sleeps peacefully. She didn't wake up screaming again that night. He doubts she looked more peaceful than she did laying in his arms. Of course, he could only wish that were true. That she felt at peace in his arms, but he wouldn't ask. Wanting to keep believing that was the truth.

"Jason?" she whispers, feeling his body wrapped over hers.

"Hey." he whispers softly, expecting her to move out of his embrace, but she doesn't.

"Did you stay with me all night?" she asks, her eyes still closed, moving closer to him - if that was possible.

"You asked me to." Jason says simply, not wanting the moment to end.

"Are you uncomfortable?" she finally opens her eyes to look at him. "I can move."

"No." he says quickly, not wanting her to move an inch. "No...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he assures her, smiling slightly. "I've never been more comfortable than I do right now."

"I'm still kind of tired." she whispers, slightly blushing from his comment.

"Go back to sleep then." he says without hesitation. "We've still got time."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I...uh..." she shakes her head, closing her eyes once again. "Never mind...just...thank you for staying with me."

"Hey." he angles her face to look at him. "Look at me."

"I'm tired."

"Look at me, please."

Opening her eyes, she looks at him, captivated the moment her eyes meet his.

"What were you going to say?"

"Its nothing." she insists. "I just...wanted to thank you."

"I don't believe that." Jason stares into her eyes. "You don't have to hide from me."

"I know, I just..." she takes a deep breath before sighing. "I don't want to say the wrong thing and scare you off."

"That's impossible." Jason says simply. "Nothing you say will ever scare me off."

"Can you just drop it?"

"No." he says with conviction. "Only because I know its important."

"How do you know that?"

"Because everything you have to say is important to me." Jason says wholeheartedly, kissing her softly. "Tell me."

"I just..." taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes. "I love you."

"What was that?" he had heard her, but he just wanted to hear it again.

"I love you!" she said with more emotion, clinging to him, but not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Look at me." he says, gently caressing her cheek, smiling when she does. "Say it again."

"Jason..."

"Please." he says pleadingly, needing it one more time.

"I love you, Jason!" she says, staring into her eyes, fearing he wouldn't feel the same way.

"Thank you." he whispers before claiming her lips in a heated passion. He couldn't describe how much he needed to hear that. "And Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" she looks at him intently, breathless from his passionate kiss.

"I love you!" he says with conviction, staring deeply into her eyes as he said it, wanting her to believe it. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah." she shakes her head, fighting off the tears, but they fall on their own accord. "I believe you."

"I'm gonna protect you, I promise." he says firmly, needing her to never feel afraid again. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"I know." she assures, nestling into him once more. "I trust you."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Remember to SMILE!**

**- ROCkER -**


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting in the middle of her studio, the light of dawn shining through the windows, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before lifting the paint brush up from the tray and dipping it into the first color in her lineup. Her head is still aching from the trauma it had sustained, but the pain killers were helping a little, making it bearable to paint. Something she has missed during the chaos that has become her life.

The police have yet to come up with a single lead on the second attempt on her life, making Elizabeth wonder if they were really doing their jobs at all. How hard could it be to track down a sniper in broad daylight in the busiest part of town. With a sigh, she tries her best to push the shooting out of her mind, wanting to think of better things. Happier things.

"Jason?" she blurts out in surprise when he comes bursting through the studio door, yanking her into his arms, confusing her to her core. "What's wrong?"

"Don't ever do that to me again." he says seriously, pulling away to look her over. "Wake me up before you leave next time."

"I took the guards." she points out, looking at him intently. "You said that I could only leave the penthouse if I had the guards...I had the guards."

"That's not the point." he sighs, taking her hands in his. "I woke up and you were gone...for exactly five minutes I had no idea where you were or what happened to you..."

"I'm so sorry." she cuts him off, realizing how scared he must have felt. "I didn't even consider that...I'm sorry."

"Its okay." he whispers, guiding her over to the couch. "I should have known nothing happened to you. I didn't think, I just reacted."

"I'll wake you up next time." she says wholeheartedly, smiling slightly when he looks at her. "I promise."

"Thank you."

While Jason settles down from his moment of panic, Elizabeth talks to him about the painting that she had been about to start creating, smiling as he began to relax more and more. She had never thought that he'd react this way when she had left the penthouse for her studio. In a way, she was touched by how deeply he had been affected, making her realize that what they had was real. That he was really in it with her.

"Get a grip!" Carly snaps, glaring at the young brunette. "You're in this just as deep as the rest of us!"

"I never signed up for this!" she shouts. "You said that we'd only scare her away from him! Not that we'd actually come close to killing her!"

"Whether you signed up for it or not, you're part of this." Carly states irritably. "Get over yourself and help us plan the third phase!"

"No! I am not a murderer!" she stands up against Carly. "No more, Carly! I'm done! I'm out!"

"You're out when I say you're out." Carly glares daggers at her. "Your uncle's the police commissioner...you know how this'll end for you, Robin. You might as well finish it or...you get the picture."

"I should have known better than to trust you."

"Yeah...you probably should have." Carly agrees with a slight smirk. "I mean, come on, did you really think a little girl like Elizabeth Webber could really pose a threat against Jason? Oh, please! You posed more of a threat to him than that little brat. She actually accepts him."

"I accepted him!" Robin defends. "I loved him for who he was!"

"Yeah...who he was!" Carly scoffs. "Not who he is...major difference."

"I'm not helping either of you anymore." Robin says firmly, not caring anymore. "And if you even think of saying anything to Uncle Mac, I'll just do the same to Jason...then we'll see how much he'll tolerate you after that."

"You better keep your mouth shut!"

"I will if you will." Robin counters, grabbing her things. "As always, Carly, its been a walk through hell dealing with you."

Watching her walk out of the room, Carly swore that she will pay back that little bitch for crossing her, but not until later. Right now she had a bigger bitch to fry and she has yet to find the right threat to send Jason running away from the little bitch or vice versa. She will, though, that much is certain. One way or another, they will come to an end.

"Ready to head home?" Jason asks after many hours of just hanging out in her studio.

"Yeah...I'm ready." Elizabeth smiles slightly, covering her painting. "You know, you didn't have to stay with me while I painted."

"I know." Jason smiles slightly, helping her into her coat. "I wanted to."

"Well, in that case..." she says softly, leaning into him before claiming his lips swiftly. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Leaving the studio together, Jason and Elizabeth head home to the penthouse, both looking forward to spending the rest of their time alone in the penthouse. The stress from not finding the hit and run driver or the sniper that took the shot have been weighing heavily on Jason and he just wanted a night to relax. A night to remember that there were still good things in his life that were worth living for. Namely Elizabeth.


End file.
